Max moves to Forks
by Del3195
Summary: Max gets kidnapped, and it turns out that the Flock doesn't want her anymore. Max goes to live with her mom, but she has gotten married! When Max moves with her mom to Forks for her husband, what happens when she's not the only freak around? Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Max POV**

My flock had abandoned me.

Yeah, that's right, you read this correctly.

It all happened two years ago, right after we had gotten kidnapped from Antarctica and brought to Miami (I still think that that sounds weird.)

Anyway, we had been brought to that "school" that the government wanted us to go to, but the Voice had told us otherwise, so being me, I told the flock that we had to head off.

I'm so dumb.

It turned out that once the Voice had told us to leave, it completely shut-up, and I started to doubt my leadership ability. Then, wouldn't you know, the Flock started doubting me as well.

I had no idea what to do after that. (I know what a shocker, the Amazing Invincible Always-Has-A-Plan Max didn't know what to do!)

Well here's a newsflash for you. Just because I normally know what to do doesn't mean that I ALWAYS know what to do. I'm not freggin' superwoman, just so ya know.

Anyway, Fang recommended that we should do something that he had figured out from a lead on his blog. That blog made me want to tear my hair out. Then Fang became the official "leader" of the Flock. Yeah, shocker. The silent emotionless Fang wanted to take the burden of becoming the leader. Well, it turned out that he had had a sudden change of heart!

WOW! As if my life wasn't screwed up enough already.

So, I accepted it, just thinking that it wasn't going to last, and that they were all going to give up on him sooner or later as the blog blew up right in his face.

But, no.

Then one night, after I had turned into the cold and emotionless person that Fang had once been, I was kidnapped.

Yes, I spoke truthfully. I. Was. Kidnapped.

As if it couldn't happen to anyone.

The people were about ten times stronger than me, or any Eraser that I had faced in the past.

The Flock was being videotaped, just for my reassurance that they would come after me. But, what do you know, when they showed me the videotape, the Flock had just GIVEN UP.

They said that they thought that I had been too fed up with them and just got up and left. They never even knew that I was going to get up the courage and tell them how wrong I was about everything just the morning after.

But, of course, since life isn't fair to absolutely everyone, they never came after me. I was brought to a strange place, and tested on by horrible people. I don't know how they ever even restrained me. It was like the straps that they used were reinforced with diamonds or something like that.

Well, you are probably still asking, "Who kidnapped you, Max?" Well, to tell you the complete and utter truth, I STILL don't know. Life isn't fair. I do know that I was in that asylum place for about a year and a half.

Anyway, life is just dandy for me, thanks for asking. I flew back to my beloved family The Martinez's once I was finally let go after being... I shudder thinking about it.

Ella was there welcoming me when I got there, wanting all of the juicy details, but to tell you the truth, I had become so depressed that I barely wanted to talk anymore.

My mom wanted to talk with me, and as of right now, when I am seventeen years old, she is the only one that I will say more than four words at a time to.

I am going to start school soon, and it is somewhere that I have never seen before. It turned out that in the time that it took me to get rejected by my Fl- by the flock, Mom had just gotten married to a guy that lived up North in Washington State. They had been living long distant in the time that it took Ella to finish the semester of school that was neccessary for her to finish.

They were about to move, but when I got there, Dr. Martinez understood that I didn't want to be around anyone. So, being the awesome mom that she was, we stayed at her home for another few months.

Thankfully, mom's new husband agreed to it. So, we stayed there for another few months. Me going to therapy reluctantly, and Ella getting to see her friends for another year.

But now, it was time to move, and I shrugged on my black sweatshirt, covering my poorly used wings and headed out the door, hugging my mom and sitting next to Ella in the backseat of her van.

Whoever this person was that my mom married, he better be good to them, or he'll feel the wrath of a very angry bird kid.

**A/N I know that this doesn't sound good when you first read it, but I hope that it will evolve into something more. 3 Reviews before the next chapter is up!  
OH YEAH! DISCLAIMER! I dont own any of the characters from Twilight or MAx Ride... *Sniff* I am NOT James Patterson or Stephenie Meyer...**


	2. Chapter 2

"Come on Maxxy, It'll be alright, don't you think that you could at least try to make a good first impression on your step-" My mom caught on to my expression and shut-up immediately.

It's not like I'm trying to look so sour all the time. I mean, I act like a normal human being (Ha. Ironic.) when I'm around Ella and Mom aren't I? Ugh, I wish that I could put my past behind me and take this as a new opportunity like any normal teenage girl would. But, alas. I am not the normal teenage girl.

"Sorry." Was my one word answer. I looked completely Fangish, what with the large bags under my eyes, pale skin, malnourished body, black pants, black shirt, black zip-up sweatshirt and skater shoes. I sighed as I took in my appearance yet again.

Why couldn't I be normal?

I mean, minus the wings, I had a normal family, and was getting a new chance to change the way that many people saw me. I guess I could change for my family. Making up my mind, I looked over to Ella, and raised one-half of my mouth into a lopsided grin.

Ella's mouth dropped on it's own accord when I smiled. "Max, are you- is that- You're smiling!" She grinned and hugged me in the car. "What's gotten into you? I mean, not like it's a bad thing…" She stopped.

"A new beginning." Was all that I said in return. My smile faded eventually, and I reached into my suitcase, and pulled out one of the tops that I had never touched before. I pulled it on over my black tank-top, and changed my black pants into the skinny jeans and the skater shoes… well, I'm not going to change too much. I kept on my black jacket as well. But, I couldn't do anything about me being pale and too skinny.

I looked at my arms, and noticed how much the muscles stood out on them, as well as the rest of my body. I needed to start eating more.

My mom's eyes were gleaming with happiness.

I know what you are thinking, is Max Bi Polar or something?

I went from gothic-like emotionless person to semi fashion model with enhanced anorexia. But, anything to make myself look like less of a freak in front of my new family.

Don't get me wrong. My physical appearance was probably about ten times opposite from how I felt on the inside, but I had hurt my mother and sister too badly, and I hoped that this was one way of making it up to them.

"Max, you don't have to do this for me, or anyone else for that matter, if wearing those other clothes made you feel more like yourself, then by all means, pursue." My mother was always the person that would say something like that. I felt horrible all of a sudden. But, then we pulled into the town that would be my new home.

There was a sign that read: FORKS POPULATION: 3120.

At least it was a small town, probably not many evil white-coats would be hanging out around here.

**Maximum, you need to stay here at all costs, this is where you were destined to be. That is why you were left by your flock.**

My heart stopped right in its tracks, and my throat closed up. I wanted to throw up. "Stop the car." I ordered.

My mom was taken aback by the tone of authority that was layered in my voice. I could practically hear the tires squealing. I threw the door open, and dry heaved onto the ground. Then a brain blast practically came straight at me, like it was waiting for the perfect moment so that it could hurt me the most that it could.

I was writhing on the ground. Thank goodness that where we had stopped was somewhere with NO houses. My mom came straight out of the car, almost crying, putting her hands all around me, her fingers hopelessly fluttering about, trying to figure out where to pat me to try and comfort me.

Then, it was over as soon as it had come. Me being the trooper through pain as I was, I sat back up and tried to reassure my family.

"Max! What happened, was it one of those brain attacks that you told me about?" Mom was trying to be scientific, but didn't have anything that would count for "brain attack" in her language.

"Yeah. I guess." I shrugged it off, hopefully comforting my mom and sister in the process.

"We need to take you to the hospital!" Ella practically screamed.

Bad pictures entered my mind, as I though of what would happen if we were to go into a hospital and tell the people that I had just heard a voice in my mind, and had a major brain attack. Yeah, that was _not_ the brightest idea. But, mom figured that out already, and confronted Ella.

"How about we just start going to your step-dad's place, hm? Maybe that will just take the nerves off of Max about having to make a good first impression." Mom smiled, but there was pain in her eyes at the same time.

Well, I guess that we were off to his house again. But I was very apprehensive and afraid, for all that I knew about my mother's new husband was that he was supposed to be really nice. Other than that, I was clueless.

"Here we are girls! Remember to be nice Ella, and Max, are you okay to go in there now?" I could tell that my mom was very nervous at this point in time, and so I nodded yes.

"Yes mom, of course. Now, tell me again, does he have any children?" Ella was bouncing up and down with excitement.

"Um… I think that it has slipped my mind." My mom smiled. "But, if there is, promise you'll be good."

"Yes, mom, of course. We won't get into any trouble.." Ella smiled widely.

There was a sudden tap on the glass of my mother's window. She jumped and so did my sister. I, on the other hand, was automatically on guard. But, this had to be my new step-dad because my mom smiled flirtatiously at him and started to giggle.

"We're coming!" She yelled through the glass.

Stepping out of the car with Ella, I immediately scanned the area. I saw nothing that looked dangerous. My expression must have been seen by my mother's husband because he turned to me and said, "There's nothing dangerous out there, at least, not that I know of."

And that is when I, and I alone, heard a horrifying snarl and growl from within the forest. I whipped around, trying to see what it was. Seeing nothing terrified me more than if I had seen something.

Whatever it was would have to wait until I was alone.

**A/N Holy crap, so I leave for like, a day and then all of a sudden there is 8 reviews? Well, anyway thanks so much and keep them coming or else I will not be reminded to write more! Anyway, I would like to get a vote from everyone on who the person should be. I think that I am going to make it Charlie, or even Billy, but it depends on what you people want! Well, I'll leave that up to the voters, so make sure you review or else I can't write more! HAHA, I'm like, really giddy right now for some reason.**

**Oh yeah, DISCLAIMER! I am not, and will never be Stephenie Meyer, or James Patterson.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Okay, I guess people just don't like to vote when I ask, but that is okay. Anyway… I'm going to make the person Charlie, and we will be entering the Twilight series right after New Moon ended, somewhat. So… here goes nothing!**

When we entered the little house, I could hear someone upstairs, and that noise meant that my new step-dad had a daughter. How could I tell that it was a girl? Well, no guy could walk that delicately in any circumstance. So, thinking beyond those noises, I looked at the new guy, and him seeing my curious gaze, he said, "Oh, I'm sorry, my name is Charlie, and that noise that you might hear upstairs happens to be my daughter, Bella."

There was a sparkle in Ella's eyes when he mentioned that he had a daughter. "How old is she?" She interrupted.

"She is 18 years old, and this is her last year in school, kind of like… I'm sorry what is your name again?" He directed towards me.

"Max." I reverted back to my one or two worded answers, but then remembered what I had decided in the car, so I added, "My name is Max, and I'm 17, but will be turning 18 soon enough to be considered a senior."

Ella's jaw dropped at the sentence that had just come out of my mouth. It was probably longer than any sentence that I had ever said in my three years being with her.

I shrugged at her as if it was something normal to do. Which it was supposed to be, right?

Ella introduced herself as well, seeing as my mom and my new step-dad evidentally didn't talk about their children very much. Ella was saying something that made Charlie laugh, and for a second, he looked about twenty years younger. I guess he would be a good person, but, I am Maximum Ride, and I don't just let people join my lives like that.

Once we were all done introducing ourselves, Charlie went to the stairs and yelled "Bella!" so loud that my ears hurt from being so sensitive.

Charlie looked back at us. "I'm sorry, she must be with her _boyfriend, _Edward."

From the way that he practically growled the word boyfriend, I could tell that he didn't really like this Edward person that much. After about thirty seconds, a slightly brunette walked down the stairs, with her eyes sparkling, and a slight tint to her cheeks that no human would be able to see. She must have been doing something really um… Well she must have been having some fun with her boyfriend.

Ella squealed when Bella came down, and engulfed her in a hug that would probably freak her out.

But, then Ella stopped hugging Bella and looked at the person coming down the steps. More like cascading down the steps. He was so elegant. Ella stopped breathing, but then remembered that the gorgeous, god-like guy was Bella's boyfriend, and recovered.

I had to say that he was pretty hot. But his eyes were kind of… weird might I say? They were in-between gold and black, and filled with a kind of protection and authority that I had never seen before. It was very obvious that he loved Bella very much.

The way that he moved and oriented himself made me think that he wasn't something normal. But, that thought was cast out of my mind when Bella started to talk.

"Hi, my name is Bella, and this is my _boyfriend_," I could tell that she had a hard time saying that too, but for some reason that wasn't plainly expressed through her intonation. "Edward." She finished.

Charlie shifted his weight from foot to foot as if in irritation. My mother put her hand on his shoulder and he calmed down enough to speak. "Bella and Edward, this is my new wife, Mrs. Martinez, and these are her daughters, Ella, and Max."

Bella looked from Ella to me, and then to my mother, her eyes seemed to be filled with happiness and knowledge beyond her years. Her dad must be extremely important to her if she would just give him up to my mom to see him happy.

But, Edward was harder to read. His face stayed a smooth mask, as he looked at my mom and my sister, and then, when his eyes came to rest on me, he breathed in deeply, and gave me a curious glare.

I didn't know what was going on in his mind because his eyes gave nothing away. It seemed like he had had years to work on being that calm and deceiving about what he knew.

Bella smiled at us, and said, "Well, there's an extra room upstairs for Ella and Max, so let me and Edward help you move your stuff into your new room." She ran out the door, and pulled Edward along with her, as if she needed to talk to him about something that was too important to wait until we were done.

Once they had gone outside, I heard their conversation through the droning of Charlie talking to my mother about schooling coming up.

"What did you get from them?" This came from Bella.

"Well, the mom is a vet and she cares very much about her two daughters, and she loves your dad very much. There was not a hint of regret or anything about moving here. But, she was thinking about something very odd the whole time, saying something like 'I hope that Max is doing all right' But, I wouldn't know what she completely meant by that. Ella, she is a very interesting person to listen to. She has exiting thoughts, but she can control them, and was thinking about Max too. But, the most exiting thing about Ella is that she can already see you guys becoming friends, she was planning it. She and Alice would make excellent friends." Edward replied to her. He said this as low as he could, but even I could make it out from where they were at the back of the SUV.

So he was a mind reader. That much was clear. I mean, An- one of the flock would talk like that all the time when she was referring to anything that she had heard from somebodys minds.

Edward was carrying a lot of luggage, my luggage, that weighed more than anybody elses, because of my weights and work-out equiptment.

Bella bit on her lip, and then asked the question that I knew was coming. "What about Max?"

Edward shuffled around gracefully in frustration. "I can't read her thoughts, it's as if she had put a rubber block up around her thoughts. Not like you, where there's nothing. I'm pushing at something there, as if she had some mental block that she's able to use."

I smiled, I had learned to block my mind when I was in the flock, I guess some skills carried over.

Edward was thoroughly annoyed, and I was satisfied. Edward though, added, "I don't think that that's a good thing, but I can tell through her body language that she is trying to close herself up from the world around her, but at the same time trying to cover up that she is closing herself. Something bad must have happened."

Why did he have to be so smart? I mean, what's wrong with being… not smart?

Edward then sighed and started to carry the luggage in. Bella followed his example with about one-fourth the amount of stuff that Edward had. When they walked in the door, I caught a sideways glance from Bella.

"Where do you want me to put this?" Edward asked politely.

"Could you please just put it in the spare bedroom, that's my work-out equiptment." Another long sentence. Oooo. Ella looked at me again in amazement.

"Whatever you say." Edward said dutifully and helped Bella up the stairs.

"So, as I was saying Max, we need to take you in for a placement test, to see what grade you need to be in. Just in case." Charlie was making a huge effort to be nice to me. In a way, I had already started to like him for just making my mother so happy.

Bella came back down the stairs with Edward, and they went back upstairs after they had loaded their arms with as much as they could carry. Eventually they had taken everything upstairs, and Charlie and my mother had had enough talking to do for the day.

"Bella, would you mind cooking us up something?" Charlie asked.

"Sure dad, but… can Edward stay a little bit later today?" She ventured into the unknown. The unhappiness showed in Charlie's face, but he didn't let that stop him.

"Of course kiddo, you know what I said before, you're off of grounding. I meant it. He can stay until 10 pm. I would like you to chat with your new step-sisters for a while." I didn't know why Charlie would make her do that, but Bella complied with his wishes.

"Sure dad, anything that you say. Now, what should I make?" She sighed.

"I could make you guys some of my mom's famous beef stroganoff?" I offered. When I looked at Charlie I knew that I had hit some kind of nerve. He must like stroganoff.

I also know what you guys are thinking, "Max! What are you thinking! You can't cook!" But, no need to worry, I learned how to cook while I had nothing to do down at my mom's house.

Charlie looked surprised, and agreed, and Bella looked at me in thanks. It was clear that she didn't get to have a meal that wasn't cooked by her often.

So I set off to work, trying to find out what Forks was going to be like, and what was so different with Edward.

**A/N Sorry that it took so long to write, I guess people don't like to vote, so I just had to wing it, and also, I'm sorry if this is long and just a weird chapter, but I like it and it takes my story to a different level. If any of this Charlie and Dr. Martinez stuff confused you, just email me or ask me a question. Please review because they encourage me to write and if I don't get at least 10 I won't post the next chapter!**

**Disclaimer yet again! Look at my name. It says Del3195, I don't think that it says James Patterson or even Stephenie Meyer, I am not trying to impersonate them, I am just taking their characters and twisting them to meet my needs!**

**Also, for any of you who are worrying that the Flock won't come in, or even the pack, don't worry they are coming! I promise!**

**~Del3195**


	4. PLEASE READ

**Well, this is Del3195 here, people just don't seem to be reviewing, so it seems that I don't need to write anymore. I said that I needed 10 reviews to keep me going, and I have only gotten 8. So, if you guys want me to keep going, the little review number should say 26 or higher. If there are more then 30, then I will post the chapter once I see that I indeed have that many. Reviews keep people going, so if you are one of those people that have read it, and did nothing, even if you liked it, then please review, I don't care if it has flames in it, only that I get that many reviews. As I said, reviews keep me going, and if there are no reviews, then there is no more story! Please, I like this story, and I want others to be able to read my story, but... I am true to my word, and I am not adding more until there are at least 26 reviews, which is what I requested in my Chapter three A/N. If you have already reviewed, then I thank you for reading and reviewing. Please review, the button doesn't bite!**

**~Del3195**


	5. Chapter 4

**I thank all of you who reviewed and brought up my spirits! I will continue this story, as I don't think that even if you hadn't reviewed and brought it over 26, I would have still went forward, I just love the reviews, and the fact that I got about 6 in ten minutes made me start to write as fast as I possible could. So here goes. **

**~Del3195**

Once I had finished making the stroganoff, the small dining room was filled with a lot of different aromas. There were candles in the middle of the table, surrounded by candles, which completely canceled out the smell of the flowers. Oh well. I mean, it's not like my food was something special.

I gave the first bit to Charlie, partially because I wanted to impress him, and partially because he looked starving, and almost ready to tackle me when I brought the stroganoff into the room.

Charlie ate his own fair share, and Ella and my mom ate the usual amount. Bella ate an even smaller portion, and I could tell that that was one of the reasons that she was so incredibly tiny.

Edward though. He was the surprising one. His eyes showed hunger, but then when I put a plate right in front of him, he kindly refused. He took one look at the plate and looked disgusted. I hoped that it wasn't my cooking.

So, I dished myself out a plateful, and not that much either, so that I didn't seem like a pig to my new family. Once I was done, I refilled Charlie's plate, and took all the others, bringing them to the kitchen to clean up.

While in the kitchen, I took what was left of the stroganoff, and put it into a bowl, and then the bowl into the fridge. I was really hungry by this time, but there were about 10 energy bars upstairs with my name on them.

Charlie took this time to start talking to everyone, and I could see them through the hole in the wall, facing out at the dining room.

"I think that if Max is indeed in 12th grade with Bella, then she should start looking at applications for college. I think that she would benefit going to a school with someone that she knew, if it was even for a short period of time. Bella, didn't you get accepted into the University of Alaska? Max could go there with you." Charlie was rambling on. I guess that I wasn't going to get out of college if Charlie talked my mom into it.

"Oh, yeah." Bella almost choked on her drink. There was something strange with her voice.

"Hm." My mom commented. It seemed that she was actually going to go along with the idea, when Edward coughed silently, and interrupted.

"I think that it would be best if I were to go home at this moment, I still have that English test to study for." Edward got up, said goodbye to everyone, and kissed Bella lightly on the cheek.

Once he left, I could tell that the emotions changed in the room. Bella went a little bit sour, Charlie relaxed, and mom and Ella felt a little bit awkward.

I didn't know what to say to anybody, so I started to finish the dishes. I cut my finger on one of the knives right when Bella was walking into the kitchen.

"Oh my goodness! Are you alright?" She whispered. She started to look a little bit green as well.

I had really hoped that no one would be coming into the kitchen, because, well. As you might know, I heal really fast. Once I had cut the half inch deep gash, it started to heal.

Before Bella could come back with a towel, the cut was healed.

Thankfully, she had whispered.

She inhaled loudly though, and Charlie looked up to see Bella with a towel, and me with my hand down.

Bella, sensing that something was wrong, consoled her father immediately with no flaw. "It's alright dad, Max just dropped a plate in the sink, and water splashed everywhere. I'm going to clean it up right now."

"Then why do you look so green Bella sweetheart?" My mom added.

"Oh, well there was just some leftovers on the plate, and it looks really disgusting." Bella added nonchalantly.

"Bella…" Charlie warned. He could tell that there was something wrong with her expression. Maybe that specific expression was only used when she saw blood or something, because she seemed really queasy at the sight of my blood.

"It's nothing dad, I got it covered." Bella said, immediately smoothing her face into a clear mask.

We bent down the clean up the mess, and I whispered, "Thank you," as softly as I could.

She looked at me with a hard stare, and mouthed 'you will tell me what is going on.'

I nodded, knowing that I owed her one. But, it also seemed that this was not the first time that she had seen someone healed really fast.

Everything after that passed smoothly, and us girls were sent up to our bedroom. Bella seemed really fidgety, and I wanted to just hold her down or something. I still didn't trust her, even if she had helped me downstairs. The way that her eyes continuously scanned the windows, and the area outside told me that she was either waiting for something or someone, or that she had a secret of her own that she couldn't, or wouldn't, share.

Bella shut the window shades, and made sure that our parents were downstairs talking, when she came up to Ella and I and tried to make herself seem intimidating. Let me tell you that this was extremely amusing to someone like me who had gone up against Erasers, and Omega.

But, nevertheless, she started to talk. "I want to know what happened down there, and please don't tell me that there was no blood, because I could smell it from the dining room, and I had to clean it up as well."

"Wait, what do you mean by blood?" Ella started. She looked at me, and then gasped in horror. "Max! You haven't started cutting yourself like those people on tv have you! You had just changed in the car! You can't go back to your old self, I won't let you! I want my old sister back! Please!"

I had to cut her off before she burst out into tears. "It wasn't like that Ella. Explain Bella."

I really didn't want to have to tell my sister what had just happened. She probably wouldn't believe me, she would just think that I had been cutting myself. Please. I hoped that she thought better of me. I heal too quickly, and am too used to pain to even start to do that.

"What are you two talking about? Max, I know what I saw. You cut your finger really deep while cleaning the knife, and then when I went to get a bandage and came back, you were already healed!" Bella almost looked amusing, with her arms flailing all over the place.

"I heal fast."

"But that…" She sighed in exasperation. She was getting frustrated with me, I could tell. "Look, I like you guys already, there is just something about you three that brings my spirits up, but I don't want secrets between right away."

She was trying to be friendly. But, I had a perfect way to counteract that. "What about the secret that you are keeping from us?" I stated simply.

Bella looked about ready to collapse. "There's nothing that I'm keeping from you that I can tell you without hurting someone." She hugged her arms around herself, as if she was trying to hold herself together.

"Let's just go to bed, and we can talk about this all in the morning, all right guys?" Ella didn't want us to fight, and ruin any friendship that they might have had together.

"Okay. Fine. Night Bella." I nodded to her, and she lifter one corner of her mouth, hugging Ella and I, and leaving to her bedroom.

"Max," Ella sighed when Bella had left. "Please don't ruin this for me. For both of us. I can just tell that we can be really good friends." Her eyes were filled with some emotion that I couldn't explain, but there was some real pain in there, so I gave up.

"I'm sorry that I almost ruined our new relationship. Do you forgive me? I'll be good from now on." I pleaded. I didn't want my sister to turn against me, and go to Bella instead. That was one of the last things on my list.

"Of course. Now let's go to bed. I want to get some sleep." Ella laid down on her new bed, and closed her eyes.

"Sure, but can I go for a walk?" I implied.

"Yeah, I'm sure that your legs aren't very strong from not being able to work out for a while." She smiled at me. I love how I had a sister to comfort me when I was down.

"Cover for me while I'm gone." I whispered.

"Duh. Just like old times." She laughed, and for a second, I saw what I used to see in my sister, before I ruined that with my depressed state.

I shrugged on my jacket, and jumped onto the windowsill. I made sure that there was no one around, and I extended my wings to full length before taking off into the air at 200 miles per hour, flying so high that I could barely even see the houses with my amazing vision.

I flew for about a half anhour, wondering around Washington, seeing the lights in Seattle, and Portland. There were many police cars out, and I wanted to see what was happening, so I flew and landed in an abandoned alley. There were a few police out in the street. They were out of sight, but I could hear what they were saying.

"This is the 4th homicide today! I can't believe how sleep deprived I am!" One cop said.

"I know, I mean, Seattle is on its way to being the homicide capital of the United States if the numbers keep climbing like this!" Another said.

"With no one able to solve them too! I mean, aren't there fancy detectives for this kind of thing!" The first one added.

"Yeah, but they are so afraid that they will die on the job that most have inconveniently left on their two weeks of vacation time." The second cop replied in a heavy voice.

There was a noise behind me, and being myself, I immediately got into my fighting position. A creature started to walk towards me, and I crouched, ready to fly away.

"I don't want to hurt you. I only want to know why you smell different than all of the others. You know. The other people." I couldn't see the person, but it didn't seem very friendly. I didn't know what it meant by 'smelling different' but I didn't want to hang around to see what it meant. It started to walk out of the shadows, and I bolted after seeing it.

I made sure that my jacket was on, and came stumbling out of the alley.

"Phew! I finally made it!" I let out a breath.

The cops whirled around, pointing their guns straight at my chest.

I looked around, acting panicked, and saw a Coffee shop right across the street. "Why are you ready to shoot me? Did I do something wrong? I only went through the alley as a shortcut to Starbucks for my dad!" I exclaimed.

"Well, Seattle isn't safe at this time of night, make sure that you are being safe." He consoled me. I guess I was a better actress at being scared then I thought that I was.

"Thank you, sir. I'll be going now." I nodded towards the two officers, and added. "Don't go through that alley, I think that the McMorrow's pit bull got loose again."

They nodded towards me, and I went straight into the Starbucks, waited for them to leave, and went to the alley right next to the Starbucks. I was on full alert, but there was nothing there, so I stretched my wings, and took off into the night, making it back to my new house in about 5 minutes. A record time.

I flew straight to the window that Ella had left open, and climbed inside. I shut it right away, and went to kiss her forehead. I was relieved that she was okay. Whatever was in the alley was not right, and if there were more of them, then I did not want Ella and my mom unprotected.

Ella did not wake, so I snuck out into the hallway, and made sure that my mom was okay. Her and Charlie were curled up on the couch downstairs, so I made my way back up the stairs when I heard someone talking.

I crept to Bella's door, not making a sound. When I got there, I could hear what was being said, although it was very low.

"I think she knows something. I don't want to keep secrets with her, because I think that she has a major one that she wants to share too.

"Don't worry, she will probably put down her mental block when she goes to sleep, so I'll try then. I love you."

"I know but…"

I almost gasped. Edward was in there. How'd he get in without anybody noticing? The front door was locked, and Bella's window was… open.

I wanted to scream out, but I had to be extremely quiet to hear what they were saying next…

**A/N Sorry, but that's as long as I want to make it tonight. This is over 5 pages on word so please be happy! I am so tired, and I would like to go to bed! I would like everyone who reads to review! Flames, or compliments I don't care, reviews keep me going! So, click the button, and if you have any suggestions about the plot or the story, that works too! So go ahead! Lol. Brownies and cookies for anybody who reviews!**

**~Del3195**


	6. Chapter 5

**Well, I have to apologize to all of my readers that have been waiting for the next chapter, my internet just kind of broke down, and I had strep throat, and my Math Competition, and my test week, and then there was the preparation for my 4-H group drama, so I guess that this is coming out a little bit later then I had hoped to, so for that I am so sorry. To make up for it, I am going to answer some questions for everyone that has asked them. But first, to all of the people that I haven't given cookies and brownies to that reviewed to the last chapter (which was pretty crappy in my vision) I give them cookies and brownies **hands out cookies and brownies** lol, here goes all of the questions that people had from the beginning of the story.**

**Chap 1 Questions:**

**Grimreaper591: Yes, everyone must do cliffy's, it keeps the readers annoyed and excited for the next chapter. Lol :P**

**Chap 2 Questions:**

**Goldenrose37: I think that I made the snarl come from the werewolves. Lol. I don't really know who it actually came from. But, I'll just say that one of the werewolves did it. Lol :P**

**Chap 3 Questions:**

…

**Chap 4 Questions:**

**Scarlet-Red-Wings: Yes, yes I will update. Lol :P**

**Chap 5 Questions:**

**FAXFAN12345: Well, what happened to the flock is a secret… for now, but I will tell you soon what happened to them after Max left. Lol. :P**

**)(*wings*(): Yes I did have to leave you on a cliffhanger, you guys wanted more, and my fingers were about to fall off, so I had to leave it as a cliffhanger. Lol :P**

**sparks123: As I said, the flock will be coming, as soon as I can fit them in. Lol. I'll tell you what happened to them at that point. Lol :P**

**Starlite-Angel24: Interesting question. Thanks for saying that. I almost forgot, but, yes, she will, but she hasn't found them out yet. Don't worry. As for your second question, I don't know if you were thinking of a different fanfiction. Lol :P**

**Phew, I think that I have answered all the questions so far lol. THANK YOU ALL OF MY READERS! Now that you have probably either A) read through all of the boring answers to questions, or B) skipped over them, let's get on with the story! Lol :P (And yes, that was on every one of the answered questions lol :P) (See, there I go again)**

**MAX POV**

_I crept to Bella's door, not making a sound. When I got there, I could hear what was being said, although it was very low._

"_I think she knows something. I don't want to keep secrets with her, because I think that she has a major one that she wants to share too._

"_Don't worry, she will probably put down her mental block when she goes to sleep, so I'll try then. I love you."_

"_I know but…"_

_I almost gasped. Edward was in there. How'd he get in without anybody noticing? The front door was locked, and Bella's window was… open._

_I wanted to scream out, but I had to be extremely quiet to hear what they were saying next…_

Edward's voice interrupted Bella's and it was so low, that I knew that it was meant for only Bella's ears.

"Just wait until the morning, don't worry, love, everything will be alright. I must go and hunt, so I'll see you tomorrow at the normal time. Now you must get some sleep, or you'll be dreadfully tired for tomorrow. Remember, you have to show your new sister around our school, so that she can start on Monday." I could hear him kiss her forehead, and she sighed contently.

I had so many questions that I wanted to ask, but there was no one that would be able to answer them for me. How did Edward get up into Bella's second-story window? Why was he here? How come Charlie didn't know that he was here? Did he come here every night? Why was he hunting at night? What was he hunting?

There were so many questions that were flowing through my mind that I didn't notice someone walking over to the door where I was sitting.

But, when the doorknob started to turn, I fell to the floor, pretending to sleep.

"Max? What are you doing here?" I heard Bella's voice above me.

I pretended to jolt awake, and look up at Bella with a tired look in my eyes. "Oh my gosh, was I sleepwalking? I'm so sorry, I should have told you that I did that before we went to bed." I put a flush on my cheeks for added effect as I was babbling away like an idiot

She seemed startled at what I was saying, and then, she smiled at me. I didn't know if she truly believed me, or she was telling herself to believe me in spite of herself. But, either way, she offered her hand, and I took it.

"That's okay Max, I talk in my sleep. I hate that I can't control it as well. I mean, how do you control something that you don't even know you are doing until someone tells you?" She smiled at me again, and then helped me get up.

"I guess that I'll just be getting back to my room. I'm sorry again." I whispered, not wanting her to find my excuse fake.

"Yeah, okay, I'll see you in the morning." I looked at her weirdly, making it look like I wanted to know what she was doing up. She got the message. "Oh, I was just headed downstairs for a glass of water, would you like some?"

"No thanks, I'll just go to bed now." I tried to give her a sincere smile, and I went to my bedroom. I opened a nutrition bar, and ate the whole thing, and then eating two more. Once I was full, I could feel the sleepiness wanting to take me over, so I just let it.

I woke with a start, and shuddered from my vivid dream.

I had been walking through the woods, and suddenly the creature from the alley came up behind me, and tackled me, revealing sharp teeth. It sunk its teeth deep into my flesh, and an instant burning over took me. The last thing that I could remember from the dream was a long howling.

I swept my long blond hair behind my ears into a ponytail, and jumped up from my bed.

There was a lot to do today, but I wanted everyone to have a breakfast to wake up to, so, I headed into the kitchen. I know that it might sound crazy, but I put most of my confusion into the meal that I was cooking.

Right when I had finished frying up the sausage, there was a rustling upstairs, and I heard a groan from the living room.

Bella and Ella came downstairs almost simultaneously and Charlie walked into the kitchen, fixing himself a plate of food.

"You know Bella, I think that you have met your match when it comes to blueberry pancakes," Charlie chuckled, and brought a plate to my just awake mother. It was a sweet gesture, and earned him a kiss on the cheek.

"Sure dad." Bella rolled her eyes, looked me over wearily, and grabbed a pancake. "Mmmm, this is good Max." She smiled while food was still in her mouth.

Once everyone was done with breakfast, the phone rang. Charlie went and picked it up. Although whenever normal people listen to people on the phone, they are only listening to half of the conversation, I could hear the other person too. I had the whole conversation to think about.

"So, do you think that you might be able to come down for a bonfire Charlie?" A strong and wise voice came through the phone. He must be a good friend of Charlie's.

"Well, I don't know if Bella will be able to come, I think that she has something to do, but I will surely make it with Rachel, Max, and Ella." He smiled, and then my mom looked at him disapprovingly. "Um… that is… if they want to go?"

I had no idea who these people were. I didn't want to see them. But, Ella had an exited look on her face, and my mom looked like she wanted to meet Charlie's friends.

"I'll go, and I think that Ella will too. Max?" My mom looked at me pleadingly. I gave in. I loved my mother. If that meant hanging out with random strangers, then so be it.

"Sure sure, whatever you want mom." I smiled.

Bella got some strange pained look on her face, and she looked horribly sad. Was it something that I had said?

Charlie looked at us and nodded. "We'll be there at 7:00 sharp."

After he hung up the phone, he threw some keys at Bella, and told her that she could do whatever she wanted for the day. She smiled at him, and looked at the keys that he had thrown her.

"I don't want your noisy truck to scare them." He chuckled, and Bella joined in.

We didn't know what he meant, but we hesitantly started to chuckle along, and we finally stopped, looking at each other cluelessly.

"These are the keys to my dad's police cruiser. He never lets me use it." Bella established. So, Charlie was a policeman. I guess that I should have paid more attention to my mothers rambling on the way down here. Or I should have noticed the car yesterday when we first got here.

"You girls better get going. You'll love the school girls." Charlie smiled at us, and I felt like I was his daughter, and he was wishing me luck or something. It made me feel like I belonged.

But, the world doesn't work like that.

After Charlie stopped smiling, us kids started to feel awkward. Bella got the message instantly, and popped in with a quick goodbye to Charlie and my mom.

There were so many strange things about Bella. She was so observant that it seemed scary at some times. She just knew things when I was thinking about it. I don't know what's up with her, or why she's so different, but…

"Max, are you coming?" Ella interrupted my thoughts by tugging on my black jacket.

"Oh, yeah. Of course I am."

We went out to the police cruiser, and I let Ella sit shotgun right next to Bella. It felt like I was a criminal. Of course I have lied, stolen, killed, injured, and broken most of the rules that this small town probably had.

The town was so small that there was hardly anything to see. It only took about 5 minutes to get to the school, and that was with periodic breaks, and slow driving for sight seeing.

It looked like a decent high school, but then again, _school _wasn't on my "Good for me" chart. But, don't be thinking that I should have gotten over it already because _you _try living in a crate inside a _school _for the first miserable years of your life. Trust me, I have every right to cringe when I hear the word school. For those of you that haven't read the previous books, then you will probably be totally lost right now.

I grew up in a building called the school, where they took me and changed my genes so that I became 98% human 2% bird yada yada yada. Seriously, this is getting old. Go read the other books if you haven't read them to get the whole story.

As I was saying, once we got into the school, there was a secretary that took both mine and Ella's names. I guess that we had to take some sort of test to see what grade we should both be in because Arizona's curriculum is different.

I was pretty scared that I was going to fail the test. But, what do you know! My wonderful voice came right on time for once.

When I would get to a question that I couldn't answer, the good ol' voice would tell me the answer. The reason behind it? Well, the voice kept saying **Maximum, you need to be in Bella's grade for reasons unknown to you. **

Could my day get any worse?

The answer? Well, we had to wait for a half an hour for out tests to be graded. Then, we had to go through a twenty minute lecture about how she had never seen any test as high as mine yada yada yada. Finally, I was put in 12th grade and Ella was put in 11th grade.

Once we were on the road again, Bella turned into a store's parking lot. The sign read: Newton's.

Before I could ask what we were doing here, Bella interrupted again, as if she could read my mind. "I need to pick up my check. I work here two to three times a week." She smiled at us, and parked. She got out of the car, and when we hesitated, she laughed. "Nothing's going to hurt you in here."

Ella bounded happily out of the car, and I followed her in. Although I could tell that it was an outdoor equiptment store from the outside, I didn't like how the inside looked. They were trying to put nature into a building, and it definitely wasn't working.

"Hey Bella, here for your check?" A male voice came from the back room. He seemed to be fairly young, probably around my age.

When he came out, I was behind a rack of guns and he only noticed Ella standing right next to Bella.

"Who's this?" He asked with curiosity. I didn't want to know what kind of curiosity it was, and I didn't need to know.

"Oh, this is my new step-sister, Ella. And this is…" She stopped to look around for me, but of course, she couldn't see me.

"Bella, and Ella. Hm. Well, it's nice to meet you Ella." He smiled at her, and I felt the protective older sister genes starting to kick in. Ella was very pretty, and the guys would be all over her. I could already picture the punches that I would be throwing.

"Where'd Max go?" Ella's worried voice told me that it was time to come out. I walked up from behind the boy, and Ella sighed in relief. "There you are. Don't go wandering around, I hate it when I can't see you."

The boy spun around on his heel surprised, and gasped when he took me in. He seemed to be looking me over from head to toe, and I didn't want to know the reason behind it. But, Bella chuckled, and I so dearly wished that I could read minds to know what people were thinking right now.

"Well, Mike, I think that I'll take my check now?" Bella brought him out of some trance, and with his eyes still locked on me, he reached into his jacket and brought out an envelope with Bella's name on it.

"Bye Mike." Bella implied with as much force as she could.

At least Mike took that as his cue to leave.

"Oh my god, Tyler? We have a hottie on our hands. I totally mean it. Call all of the single guys, heck, call all the guys." Mike's voice was carrying over from the back room. If he was talking about Ella, then I would have a lot of guys to protect my little sister from. If it was me, then I would A) Be shocked B) Want to punch Mike or C) Go and punch him.

"_What do you mean?"_ The other voice on the phone seemed surprised at Mike's tone.

"Well, I'm talking about Bella's new stepsister. Someone's beeping in. I've got to go, I'll talk to you later." Mike hung up on the mystery voice, and started talking to someone else.

"MAX! Would you stop spacing out today? We have to get home and plan our outfits for the bonfire tonight!" Ella was waving her hand in front of my face.

Was I really spacing out that much today?

I nodded towards her, and we got back into the car. The drive back home was just as tedious as the was here. I am sure that I will get bored of Forks pretty soon.

***********************************************************

Ella was basically shrieking when I said that she could dress me for the bonfire. It was pretty much pointless to say tha tI could dress myself, because what I wanted to wear would have been just sweats. But, Ella wanted to be a fashion designer, so I ended up in something that was so outrageous that it worked.

Bella stayed home for some unknown reason. She really said that it was because of a Biology test coming up, but I specifically remember the secretary telling us that we came in at a perfect time when there was no homework, and no tests. Oh well.

So, we headed over to the great unknown. It was somewhere on a beach, near Forks, and my mother trusted Charlie, who in turn trusted the natives. So, I guess there was only a small chance that we would get mauled by something.

Either way, I was going to stay on watch.

Ella was in wearing something that made her look about three years older, but if that's the way that she wants to dress, then there's nothing that I can do to stop her.

The ride to the beach was peaceful, and we arrived at the most perfect time. The sun was just about to go down, and the water looked like a smooth sheet of glass.

That is, until some kids jumped off a cliff high above the water, making a splash.

My mom gasped, Charlie muttered something unintelligible, and Ella gasped as well. I was picturing myself jumping off the same cliff, but instead of hitting the water, I would pop out my wings right before I hit the water, and glide slowly across the water, letting my hand flow through it, cutting it like a knife…

"Charlie!" A man in a wheelchair came rolling up to us once we got out of the car.

"Billy, how are you doing? How's Jake?" Charlie smiled and shook the old man's hand. His eyes looked like they held thousands of years of wisdom. They were interesting, yet frightful at the same time.

"Oh, Jake is the same. He's been moody. All the time. But, I guess that there's nothing that we can do about it." He coughed and then looked up at the three of us. "You must be Charlie's new wife." He shook my mother's hand, and she introduced herself and what she did. Billy seemed to be appraising her, and by the look that he was giving her, he liked her.

Then came Ella. She was frightened of him, I could tell. But, then she saw that he was really a big teddy bear in a grizzly bears skin, so she opened up to him.

I was a little bit more cautious when it came to new people, but there was just something about Billy that made you want to know him more. You wanted to just sit down and start talking about his past, and the present.

"So, you must be Max then, does that stand for anything? Maxine?" He looked at me and I felt complied to answer him.

"No, it stands for Maximum." I said solidly.

"Hm. Okay, I can't argue with that." He looked me over one last time. "How about you go and meet my son, he's in the garage on the right side of the house. You two look about the same age."

I reluctantly agreed, only because I had heard that Jake seemed depressed. "Um. Sure, how about I bring him to the bonfire. It should be starting soon right?"

"Yes, that's a wonderful idea. We shall see you two then. Come along, Charlie, Rachel, Ella." They all followed him, and I went to the shed on the side of the house.

I leaned into the doorframe. "Hello? Anyone here?" I called. I walked in and sat down on a seat. I looked to the vehicle in the middle of the room, and noticed something that bothered me. One of the motors weren't oiled properly. I went and started to fix it when a big boom came from the back room.

"Who's there?" I assumed that it was Jake.

"Um… my name is Max, you're dad told me to come and get you. The bonfire is going to be starting soon." There was a feeling in my gut that was telling me to get out of there as fast as I could.

I could only wait for him to enter the room.

**A/N: Now, I love you all, but review! The button doesn't bite. Also, don't be afraid to tell me something that I need to improve on or fix, or something that I got wrong. Now, a slice of cake for the reviewers! The button doesn't have rabies! (I hope) Now, DISCLAIMER! I AM NOT AND NEVER WILL BE EITHER JAMES PATTERSON OR STEPHENIE MEYER! Love you all! Lol :P**

**~Del3195**

**P.S. REVIEW!**

**P.P.S. That was seven pages on word! Be happy!**


	7. Chapter 6

**There has been some major things happening in my life, and I am so busy that I have almost no time to even think to myself, but both my track practice and my swim meet were canceled tonight, I didn't have any homework, I don't have to baby-sit because they are all out of town, and I just had a daydream about what happens between Max and Jake! Thank you to all of my reviewers! I got the same amount as last chapter, so that make me feel loved! I have over 80 reviews! That makes me feel extremely special! Lol. :P Well, I am dedicating this chapter to my awesome reviewer RenRawrzBby (I hope that I spelt that right!) because she brought up my spirits, and all in all is an awesome person! Well, I'm done ranting in this author's note, so here comes the next chapter!**

**Max POV (duh LOL :P)**

"_Who's there?" I assumed that it was Jake._

"_Um… my name is Max, you're dad told me to come and get you. The bonfire is going to be starting soon." There was a feeling in my gut that was telling me to get out of there as fast as I could._

_I could only wait for him to enter the room._

As you can probably tell by now, I'm not easily intimidated, and I don't get freaked out that easily either. But, when Jacob walked into the room, I was reminded of so many horrible memories. Don't ask me why, because I truly don't know.

Maybe it was the likeness of Jacob and the Erasers, the hard face, the huge muscles. But, most of all, I instantly felt safe, and as if nothing could ever hurt me again.

There was just something about Jacob that made me remember, and I just let it out. The memories came flooding back to me and I clutched my chest, and fell to the ground crying and screaming.

I saw Angel –my Angel- getting taken away from us by Erasers, whitecoats taking me into an operating room when I was 5, doing horrible things to me, Erasers attacking us as if we were play toys, and my Flock, getting hurt, me getting torn away from them, not being able to do anything about it.

I was rocking back and forth, and felt someone's arms wrap around me, and pick me up off of the ground. There was an instant feeling of warmth, and I felt safe. More safe than I had ever been.

After I was finished crying, I squirmed a little, and I was put down. My legs seemed wobbly, and I didn't know what had come over me. But, when I saw the person that had put me down, I remembered how it had all started.

I sniffled a little, and then composed myself back to the emotionless clean face, and held out my hand. "My name is Max. And you?" I stared hard into the engine of the car so that I didn't have to look into his eyes.

"Um… Jake." He looked at me as if he felt compelled to protect me. He looked like he had never seen a girl before. I shifted my weight back and forth uncomfortably, waiting for him to say something.

But, instead, he took my hand and shook it.

Not wanting to break the horribly awkward silence, I took my hand away from his, and shoved it into my jeans.

We just stood there for what seemed like an eternity when finally, he spoke. "Max. That's a beautiful name. Does that stand for anything? Maxine?" He guessed.

I just had to laugh; it was so ironic and funny that he had said almost exactly what his father had. Like father like son, I guess.

He looked at me with a curious gaze for a split second, but got over it, and looked at me expectantly. Oh, oh yeah, he had asked a question!

I mentally slapped myself upside the head, and said, "Nope, it stands for Maximum. But, call me Max." I smiled a cheesy smile, and started to walk towards the door of the shed.

"Where are you going?" He asked, his voice filled with hurt. Huh, I wonder why.

"Oh, well, there just happens to be a bonfire. Remember? Your dad sent me to come and get you." I giggled. Wow, what's wrong with me? He must think that I am bi polar or something! I'm bursting out screaming and crying one second, and then I'm all giggly the next. I can't believe that I giggled! I'm such an idiot!

"Oh, sure sure, I remember." He said. To the ground, might I add. He was shuffling his feet, and I wondered what was so interesting about his sandals when he added, "I'll race you."

He seemed to be quite the competitive one. But, I guess that made me want to beat him ten times more.

"Sure, but I really don't know the way." I made myself sound innocent. I had memorized the whole La Push area on out way down here to make possible escape routes.

"Fine, I'll go easy on you. Stand right outside of the shed, and I'll count to three." He said, totally believing that I didn't know where I was going.

As I started to head to the door, he was giving me some instructions. "You just turn at the end of the driveway, head left for three blocks, turn to the right, and run another block, and you'll see it." I smiled at him and I got lined up at the door. "You know, you won't have to feel bad when you lose." He added sweetly.

"Oh, that makes me feel a ton better!" I squealed.

I squealed. I can't believe that I am doing all of these horribly disgusting girly things!

"Now, on the count of three. 1…"

I looked into the sky, wondering how fast Jacob could run. He was pretty ripped, and seemed really athletic. I looked over at him, and noticed how big he was for the first real time. But, I could take him. He looked over at me, and I almost fell into his deep black eyes.

"2…"

Inside I knew that there would be nothing but a strong bond between us. We had only spent mere moments, and I felt like I was closer to him than I was to my own sister. I bent down in my athletic stance, and prepared myself to run.

"3…"

I burst off from the ground, going faster and faster as I took the turns that I had memorized. Jacob was behind me, and seemed to be awestruck, but then he started to edge closer to where I was, coming closer and closer. But, I moved my legs faster than I had before, not even breaking a sweat, or breathing hard. I wonder if this is what it felt for Olympic runners when they say that they believed they were flying while running. Hm.

I could see the edge of the beach, and I veered my course towards it, running at full speed, inching ahead of Jacob.

I looked back at Jacob, and he wasn't breathing as hard as a normal person should. But, before I could look at him fully, I rammed right into a log, and fell into the water.

I started to spit out salt water, and was trying not to think about my wings. My new jacket didn't have any holes in it, yet, and it was completely waterproof, but I couldn't say the same about my jeans.

My mom, Ella, Charlie, Billy, Jacob, and people that I didn't know instantly surrounded me. I felt claustrophobic, and was starting to get twitchy. What if Jacob was the kind of person that would tell people about my crying? Darn. I really shouldn't have done that. I should have followed my gut, and walked out of the shed.

But at least I didn't see him in front of everyone else, now that would be crazy. I don't think that I would have been able to hold it in. It was just so overwhelming.

Enough of the remembering for tonight! I was here to have fun, I think.

So, do you know that awkward silence? That silence that seems like no one is going to say anything because they are afraid of saying something wrong? Well, there was an awkward silence right then, and I was still sitting in the water.

When I made the slightest movement, Ella came over to me, and then there was a huge ripple effect. Some guys went over and got some blankets, and my mom was moving over to help me. I didn't want to take off my jacket; for fear that my wings would be seen.

When I was finally up and out of the water, Jacob and a couple other guys came over with blankets, and started to wrap me up in them.

Once we were all warm and over by the fire, they started to talk and Ella and my mom went around to mingle, leaving me all alone.

That was when Jacob just conveniently came over to where I was sitting.

"Um… so, about what happened in the shed…" He went on. Oh, crud. Double crud. He wasn't going to ask me about it was he? I couldn't even explain to myself what had happened! What was I going to do!

I took a deep breath in, and prepared to say something if he started to ask about it.

"Well, what happened in the shed, no one needs to know about. Your secret is safe with me, I promise." I was blown away. Then he smiled at me, and I saw something hidden underneath his mask. Maybe he wasn't going to keep my secret completely to himself. Hmpf. This day just keeps getting worse and worse.

I took off one blanket, folded it up, and stuck it right next to me on the log.

Then something happened that not even I would have been able to predict.

I looked up into the sky, and I could hear something up there, and with my raptor vision, I could see 6 big figures flying through the sky. They were bigger than your average bird. Much, much bigger than the average bird.

I shook involuntarily at the prospect of finally meeting the flock after all this time, but then there was a feeling that was rooting itself deep down into my gut. They hadn't wanted me before, why should they want me now?

My arms wrapped around my chest, keeping myself together, and a single tear fell down my cheek. But, packed into that one tear was all of the sadness, worry, hurt, pain, and reject that I had been keeping in over that long time. All of those emotions packed into one tear, and I felt relieved, but also very exhausted.

The tear rolled down my cheek, and fell onto the sand; getting soaked up and eventually, no one would be able to tell that a teardrop had fallen.

My hair covered my eyes, and I wiped the wet path that the tear had left off my cheek.

I loved the flock, my flock, and I was finally admitting it after this whole time. Even though they had left me, I loved them with all of my heart.

It took all of my willpower not to jump into the sky right then and there, and use my super speed to catch up with their still retreating figures. But, there were so many people, and questions would inevitably be asked.

I followed the figures until they were out of sight, heading northeast. Maybe I would try… no.

My eyes tightened up and closed tightly. Then I went back to listening to the conversation that was being held around me.

I opened my eyes and looked up at Jacob, feeling his warmth so close to me. I took off another layer, folded it yet again, and placed it on top of the other blanket.

"Max! Come over here!" I heard Ella squeal. She was standing over by two tall, muscular guys. Were La Push's' boys on steroids or something? All of them were freakin' huge!

But, I got up, took off the last two blankets, folding them and setting them neatly, making a pile. I walked over to Ella carefully, with Jacob trailing on my heels.

"What's the matter, Els?" I asked. Maybe one of the guys were hitting on her or something. It wouldn't be much of a surprise, actually.

"Oh, nothing, I just wanted to talk to you, but you were staring off in space, AGAIN!" She giggled, and flipped her hair behind her ears. Uh oh. She was in her flirting stage. I looked at both of the guys, and wondered which one had caught her eye. One of them was staring off into space, but one was watching her every move, as if she was the only person in the world that mattered.

It certainly was flattering. For her. But the way that she looked at him, certainly told me that she was trying to get the other guys attention. Her and men, I have to tell you.

There was nothing like watching her capture her new prey. It was really funny, from a sister's point of view, but for the guys, I would have to say, watch out.

"Els, can I talk to you?" I implied.

She seemed taken back, and made a pout out of her lips, and seemed to be able to come willingly, but I ended up dragging her to a rock about 60 yards from where the bonfire was.

"What are you doing Max! I wasn't doing anything wrong, I swear!" She put her hands up innocently, and if I wasn't her sister I don't think that I would have detected the lie that she was trying to feed me.

"Oh, you know what you are doing. Did you even see the way that that one guy was staring at you! It was like you were the most important thing in the universe! And then you just have to go and flirt with the other one." I accused her, and she looked down at her designer shoes.

"I know, but I read in a magazine…" Oh, dear. Here we go again. Another, I read in a magazine stories.

I had heard many of her stories before. Especially when she thought that I had turned gothic, because all I wanted to do was wear black and not communicate with people. I remember her speech almost perfectly.

" 'I read something in a magazine that I think will help you Max! It says that you have become gothic because you believe the whole world has turned against you! All you need is some love.' " I did not want another one of those awkward talks. Never again, and especially not now.

"Els, this better be pretty important." I huffed.

"Well, of course it is! I read once in a magazine that the best way to get a guy to notice you is to flirt with their best friend!" Is it just me, or does anyone else out there think that that is one of the dumbest things ever said?!

"Els, that one guy was practically, like, drooling over you, and the other guy, well, wasn't. Just go for the one that actually noticed your existence." I was being all older sister, and Ella didn't really seem to be listening until she stuck out her bottom lip into a pout.

"But, Max, magazine's have been right before I-" she got cut off by one of my death glares. I've only met a few people who could look at them and still go against what I was saying.

"Oh, fine!" She breathed heavily and crossed her arms over her chest, making her look 7 years old. "I guess that Seth is the cuter one anyway…" She looked away dreamily, and I just had to grasp the bridge of my nose in frustration. Ella could be so dim sometimes!

"Jacob, are you sure that she's it? I felt something too. Something for Max, the same girl. That's not possible." Who was that? What were they talking about?

I was instantly interested in what they were talking about, seeing as it involved me, somehow. I strained my ears, and tried to hear was they were whispering about, almost 100 yards away. I could hear Jacob starting to talk, so I focused even harder.

"Look, I don't know what it should feel like, only what I felt. I felt pure bliss when I looked into her eyes, that I could tell her anything, that there should be no secrets between us. I had an automatic impulse to throw myself in front of a car to save her life! It was like she was the only girl in the world! Look, I was thinking about Bella and how I loved her when I walked in to see Max. I couldn't even remember who Bella was! What else is imprinting supposed to feel like!" I was so confused, that it wasn't even funny.

I knew that I wasn't supposed to hear any of this, but I felt like I should be included in the discussion, seeing as they were talking about me!

"Look," The other guy started. "That's how I felt. When I first saw her come onto the beach, I couldn't think of anyone else, and I already have an imprint! Max was different. I didn't want to have her as my own, for the rest of my life, I wanted to have no secrets in between us, as you thought, and when she tripped over that log, I wanted to run over and protect her from every evil in the world too!" He sighed.

"How about we go get Sam?" I heard Jacob suggest.

"Yeah, that would probably be one of the best things to do at this point. I wonder if anyone else felt the same way that we did." They started to head towards another stranger, and that's when Ella pushed me, hard.

"What the heck was that for Els!" I asked, exasperated, and confused, and sad, and angry.

She backed away, not expecting so much anger out of me. "I- I'm sorry for pushing you." She looked to the ground, but then remembered that she had to tell me something. "Oh yeah! You were spacing off again! What, is today Max Space Off Day or something?! Jeez!"

"I'm sorry Els, I guess I have a lot to think about. I shouldn't have ignored you though, it was horribly rude." I grimaced at the thought of how many things I had to think about.

"Well, can you please not space off again, until we get home at least? That would mean so much to me." I didn't want to hurt her, and she knew that. She was using the younger sister guilt card on me.

"Fine, I promise, but don't do anything stupid to get those guys over there. They may not be worth it in the long run." I hoped that she would make the right choice.

"Yeah, yeah, stop being such a joy kill!" With that, she walked off without another word. If she weren't my little sister, I swear I would have…

"Max! Are you even coming?" Ella yelled over her shoulder. "They're going to have dinner soon!"

Mmm. What I wouldn't give for Alfredo Pasta right now, with serenaded stake on top, and a salad on the side…

Kidding! What I want right now would have to be, five big macs, three orders of french fries, 2 large shakes, and 4 large sodas. Now that sounded like heaven.

"Max! Come on!" I jumped at the sound of my mother's voice. I had been so wrapped up in my daydream of food, that I hadn't been listening. Again.

I ran over to where everyone was sitting around the campfire, and we seemed to have accumulated more people than we originally had. There were about 5 more people from the Quilete tribe, and I was becoming even more cautious than before.

I had no idea why Jake and that other guy had been talking about me, but sooner or later, I would know exactly why. I hoped that it would be sooner rather than later though.

There was the distinct smell of hotdogs and soda and chips in the air, and I involuntarily moved closer to the food. When I noticed that I had moved myself, I seated myself back by my mother.

"Should we eat, now?" A kind looking young woman stepped out, and I couldn't help but stare at the marks on her face. Any animal that I had ever seen definitely didn't maul her. I would have recognized the marks, but on her, I couldn't. Maybe it was some sort of huge Washington grizzly bear or something.

**The thing that mauled this girl wasn't anything normal Max. No animal attacked her, no matter what they want you to think.**

Oh, joy. The voice was back, yet again! (Note the sarcasm.) _So then, Voice, what was she attacked by, if you are so smart?_

I waited for about a minute, and what do you know. Nothing! Then, so quietly, that I couldn't even be sure that I heard it, the Voice said, **You must find out on your own, it is part of your destiny.**

Okay, the Voice has done some pretty dumb things in the past, but this! What the heck was that supposed to mean! _Thanks a lot, oh powerful Voice!_

I muttered unintelligibly for a while, but finally got over it to get a butload of food. When I looked at my plate, I felt a little bit guilty for taking so much food, but I was so incredibly hungry that it was unbelievable how loud my stomach was grumbling.

I finished the 6 hotdogs, plateful of chips, and 3 twelve-ounce sodas in no time flat, and once I had finished, I had over half of the Quiletes looking at me like I was a freak.

Truth be told, I could have ate about twice as much, but I was at least going to try and fit in. A little.

"Wow, you can eat, like, a lot." I heard a bewildered voice behind me, and when I spun around, I saw none other than Jacob. I felt angry, for him talking about me behind my back. I grabbed his arm in a hold that most people wouldn't be able to get out of, and pulled him to where Ella and I had talked previously.

"What's the matter Max?" He asked innocently. It's amazing when I can pick up when someone's lying so easily.

"I heard you guys talking about me earlier. Don't even lie to me, because I know exactly what you guys had said. Don't question how I could hear, just be prepared to face a really angry Max if you don't tell me what's going on. Right. Now." I added emphasis on the last two words, hoping that my icy tone hadn't disappeared from lack of use.

"Max, I-" He started.

I was starting to loose my patience. "No lies. The truth. Now. I'll know if you are lying. Please. Just tell me what's going on."

"Well…"

**I hate to leave you on a cliffie, but I should really post this chapter right now, because it has been a long while since I have posted anything. I hope to get the next one out by Easter, or right after I get 35 reviews! Lol. I'll count on the Easter thing. But if you want it earlier, then review! Review! Disclaimer: Until I can make a fool proof plan of kidnapping both Stephenie Meyer, and James Patterson, and then forcing them to hand over the story line, than I don't own anything. But the plot!**

**~Del3195**

**P.S. This was 8 pages on word! I'm so tired! You better love me for this!**


	8. Chapter 7

**Well, here is another chapter! I guess that I actually love you guys this time because I got it out by the time that I told you I would! Lol, you guys were so close to the 35 reviews! I love you all! (In a non-creepy way Lol :P) Anyway, I don't want this thing to be too long, so here comes the story! **

**P.S. Before I start the story, I want to say sorry to all the people that were confused in the last chapter! I had already typed 8 pages, and didn't want to take time to explain it any further. Lol. I hope that this chapter helps. And NO! To all you reviewers that thought that Jake imprinted on Max, you are wrong. Just wanted to tell you before the story started. It'll all clear up. I think. Maybe. Lol :P**

**Max POV**

_I was starting to loose my patience. "No lies. The truth. Now. I'll know if you are lying. Please. Just tell me what's going on."_

"_Well…"_

He paused, as if he was trying to make a dramatic pause in the middle of our conversation. "Just please get on with it." I stated bluntly.

"You see Max, I don't know if I _can _tell you completely what is going on without someone's consent." He twiddled his thumbs, and he looked like a five year old being scolded. It was quite funny, actually.

The look on his face was priceless as I started to get angry and annoyed at him. "Look, no one is supposed to run someone's life, and I don't think that you are a _dog. _No one _owns _you. You can say whatever the heck you want!" My hands were coiled up at my sides, as I tried to show Jacob what I meant.

"You know," he stated awkwardly, "You're pretty adorable when you are angry." He started to laugh, and I wondered if it was something that I had said. I grumbled in angered silence.

"What the heck is that supposed to mean?" I burst out, my tone holding all the stored up anger that I could manage to use. "You can't just _say _those kinds of things. I mean 'You're pretty adorable when you are _angry_?' What the heck!" I didn't know if he was flirting with me or not. All I knew was that I had an urge to knee him hard where a guy should never be kneed.

"Sorry!" He said. He seemed to be surprised with how angry I was getting over such a little thing. I didn't even know what I was so upset about. Fang had said those kinds of things to me all the time!

My eyebrows furrowed together, and another tear fell on my cheek. Why wouldn't those tear ducts just run dry?

Fang. The dark, mysterious, amazing, brother-like person to me. I had been too afraid to tell him what I really wanted to before I was kidnapped. I never wanted to see him taking over my role as leader. No, that was my job. I was supposed to take care of everyone. I was the leader.

I shuddered as I remembered Fang. He was dark. I could remember the feeling of his lips on mine those couple of times. I could distinctly remember the shudder that would erupt from me every time he would rub between my wings. His deep, dark eyes piercing through me, reading my every move, knowing my every thought before even I did.

I had been so afraid of ruining our bond. Of ruining our connection by telling him that I-

"Are you okay Max?" Jake interrupted my thoughts with a soft, comforting tone. "What's the matter?"

I wanted to tell Jake. I wanted to tell him everything. But, I couldn't. I just couldn't bring myself to say what I should have.

"Nothing." I didn't mean for my tone to be so icy, it just came out like that.

Jacob took a step back from me, and looked into my eyes. He must have seen how confused and sad I was. He was one of the most patient people in the world if he had lived through me having that many breakdowns in one night.

"Um…" He shifted his weight back and forth between legs nervously. "I need to go talk to Sam. I promise that I will tell you what is happening, just as soon as I get the go ahead." He smiled sympathetically at me.

"You better, or as I said, you will be facing a severely pissed off bird kid if you don't tell me what is happening." I almost punched myself after I said what I did. What was he going to think of that? I'm so stupid! Stupid Stupid Stupid!

"Excuse me? What did you say?" He asked, tilting to his head in a way that told me that he hadn't been paying attention to what I had said. "I wasn't paying attention. Sorry." He started to run his hand through his hair.

"I said, 'You better, or as I said, you will be facing a severely pissed off Max if you don't tell me what is happening.'" I repeated, only changing a few words in the process.

I sighed; thanking the gods that Jacob had not heard my little slip up back there. If he would have heard it, then I don't know how I would have convinced him to overlook it. All I  
knew was that I would have had to do a lot of explaining.

Jake left soon after, and I trudged back to where everyone was sitting. Ella looked at me questioningly, but then a boy said something to her, and she focused all of her attention on him. She started to giggle at something that he had said, and I assumed that it was the kid that had looked at her with adoration earlier.

The boy looked up at me, and his eyes widened in recognition for what seemed like 2 seconds. Then he was reminded of Ella's presence, and turned back to her, although I could still sense that he was taking glimpses at me from time to time. There was something seriously wrong with Quilete boys. But, I didn't want to think about what was behind the mask.

"But Sam! I know what I felt!" Jacob's frustrated voice wandered over to me.

"Jacob, you need to calm down. The way that you describe it isn't how I felt, or the way that Quil or Jared felt when they imprinted. Maybe there is some weird explanation for all of this. What about Jared? Didn't you say that he felt something for the same girl? He already has Kim! There's something going on." Sam was trying to reason with Jake, but he was also trying to figure out what was happening for himself.

"But…" Jake started.

"No Buts, where is Max? I haven't seen her yet." When Sam questioned where I was, I was more confused than ever, but I was mostly irritated that everyone kept talking about me behind my back! I mean, be polite, jeez.

"She's over by the bonfire two people away from Charlie." Jake answered, not wanting to point at me. At least he knew that _that _was rude.

I used my enhanced sight to analyze Sam's facial features as he turned towards me. He gasped when he met my eyes, and his face was covered in a mask of confusion. He cocked his head to the side, as if he was trying to figure out something.

"Jake. I can feel something. I want to protect her with all of my being. But, I don't want to be with her like I do for Emily." Sam said, obviously still bewildered.

"Told you." Jake almost sneered at him.

"So, what the heck do you think is going on?" Sam finally caught himself and turned towards Jacob.

"Well, seeing as you just so happen to be the pack leader, I came to _you _to ask what was happening before. Remember?" Jake started to chuckle, and it was my turn to cock my head to the side.

I really wished that I hadn't come tonight. There were so many confusing things that had happened, and I really didn't want to know what was happening between the Quiletes and me. It sounded like I had a connection with almost every one of the guys here.

But, the thing that scared me was that the guys would probably never tell me what was happening and I would be stuck in a questioning state.

"Well, I think that we need to have a quick meeting. Tell your father to send Charlie home. Then get all of the pack rounded up and tell them to drive their imprints- if they have one- home, or to just get ready. We'll meet back here at 12:00." Sam had that undisguised tone of leadership laced into his words, and Jacob nodded, and turned to come back.

I was in a state of shock. I had been through so many things in the two days that I had been in Forks. I was actually ready for school to start the next day. Maybe it would take all of the stress off of my shoulders.

When Jacob got back to the campfire, I had already regained my courageousness, and I walked up to him, still wanting answers, but being careful not to say anything stupid like I had before. "Jake, tell me what is going on. Now." I tried to be forceful, but my voice ended up being whiny and pleading. Darn.

"Max. I can't I'm sorry about this. I need to talk it over with someone else first. But don't worry, no one _owns me, _as you had suggested." Jake was looking at me with bambi eyes to make me feel bad and give in.

It worked. Dang those bambi eyes.

"Whatever, just… I don't want you to lie when you actually do talk to me though." He shrugged off what I had said and mumbled something that sounded like a promise.

"I mean it." I said, my voice including mock authority, although I was serious.

"I promise Max. But, when do you think that you would be able to come back up? We're having a bonfire this Thursday, I was going to invite your family anyway, and do you think that you would be able to come? I heard that the sun was actually supposed to be out." His voice was so hopeful, that I couldn't say no. And maybe I would get my answers that I so dearly needed.

"Yeah, as long as I'm not swamped with homework. Maybe I can bring Bella too? Tonight she had some homework. From what I've heard you guys are good friends. I can influence her to come if you would like?" I offered, wanting to see his reaction. I distinctly remember him saying something about Bella earlier when he was talking about me.

"Oh, she won't be _allowed _to come." Jacob's expression went horribly dark, and I didn't want to know what had caused him to think like that. But, before I could stop myself from saying something stupid, I mumbled to myself.

"Well, maybe it's because of Edward?" Although I would have thought that I said the comment to low for a human ear to hear it, Jacob tensed up and his eyes got even darker, and had an icy feeling when I looked up at him.

His teeth gritted together, and I definitely put Edward number one in the list of things not to discuss with Jacob about.

"Um… I think that your mom is calling you." He spit out from between his teeth.

My eyebrows crinkled together, and a look of hurt flashed across my face. I guess that Jacob must have seen it because he automatically smiled at me, although I could tell that it was being forced onto his face.

"Uh… bye Jacob." I waved to him one last time as I headed towards my mother.

"So," she greeted me, her face alight, "How was your evening? Did you think any boys were cute?" She inquired. For a second her sudden interest in my life made me think of her as one of my soon to be classmates, and we were discussing the latest gossip.

"Ha, hardly mom." I laughed, blowing off her question entirely.

She looked hurt and was sticking out her bottom lip. "But you and Billy's boy seemed to be getting along really well." Again she implied that she wanted me to talk to her about boys.

I just rolled my eyes and smirked. "Yup, Jacob was a real charmer." I looked back at him, and I could swear that his cheekbone was lifted, as if he had just heard what I had told my mother.

"Hm…" My mom mulled this over for a little while until I interrupted her thoughts.

"Mom, Jacob invited our family up here for another bonfire on Thursday, he said that the weather was going to be good. Do you think that if Ella and I weren't too swamped with homework that we could come back up here?" I was afraid that she would say no when Ella bounded in, making me forget them.

"Aww, please mom? I want to see Seth again! He was such a gentleman, and he's so cute!" My sister and boys. I rolled my eyes and sighed in the direction of my mother.

"Sure! As long as it's okay with Charlie. I guess that we can." She smiled.

I saw a pair of arms wrap around my mother's waist, and I saw Charlie's chin resting on her shoulder. "As long as what's okay with Charlie?" He inquired, and my mother giggled rather girly.

"Oh, Billy's son asked Max to invite us back down for another bonfire on Thursday. I just needed to check with you to make sure that it didn't mess with your schedule." She smiled, and kissed him on the cheek quickly, earning an "Eww, gross" from Ella.

"Yeah, I guess that's alright. I'm the chief police, and I make my own schedule. It wouldn't be too hard to fix it so that I had off on Thursday night. Maybe Bella could even be convinced to come down." Charlie pondered on this thought as we headed back to the car.

Ella squealed when she found out that she would see Seth again. Right when she was about to go into an Ella rant, her cell phone went off, with the incessant ring tone "Big Girls Don't Cry". Oh how I wished I could break her phone every time that it went off. **(Lol. That's what I'm listening to on the radio atm.)**

It turned out that Seth was texting her already. She squealed loudly with joy and her fingers started to type really fast, eager to get her reply back. She was on the other side of the car, so I didn't really make out what was being said. But, Ella told me! So, there was nothing to worry about. The whole entire car ride back was filled with clicking and that horrible horrible song.

Here's the jist of the conversation between the two little lovebirds. **(Just so you know, I don't text so don't make fun of how I make them text to each other!)**

Seth: hey beutifl, I mis u alredy!

Ella: hey handsom, I mis u 2!

Seth: so… r u comin down 4 the bonfir on thurs?

Ella: yah, I cant wait 2 see u ther!

And on and on with the pointless texting they went, until I was on the brink of insanity.

But, within just a couple seconds of my breaking point, Charlie pulled into the yard of our new home. I immediately got out, and started to fan my surroundings, thanking whatever god was out there that I had gotten to the house without mauling my sister.

Ella walked out, giggling the whole time, until she got to the front door, where she was so busy texting that she forgot to open it, and ran into it head first. I had to admit that I would have pointed and laughed if she had not knocked herself out, and was falling backwards, about to crack her head on the pavement.

Before anyone had time to gasp, I ran faster than any human should have been able to, and with more strength than someone my size should have had, caught my sister before falling, and carried her into the living room, and set her on the couch.

Again, I thanked whatever gods existed that Charlie was too preoccupied trying to calm my mother down to take into consideration what had just happened.

"Max, why am I on the couch?" Ella woke up, rubbing her forehead.

"Because, you dork, you were so busy texting Seth that you ran into the door. Now you have a big bump on your forehead, and we are starting school tomorrow." I wasn't lying to her either. She was going to have a red mark the following morning.

"Oh! No! No no no no no! This is going to be so embarrassing!" She started to go into Ella chat mode, and I all but tuned her out.

Bella ran down the stairs in a hurry, tripping over the last stair, and I ran to her and caught her. I knew that if she had landed on her wrist like she was going to, then we would be headed towards the hospital for her at the moment.

She looked up at me in bewilderment, and a look of recognition flashed in her eyes before I put her upright on her feet so that she wouldn't fall over. She quickly thanked me as her face turned beet red.

"No problem, you really need to be more careful though." She seemed like a natural klutz now that I looked at her more. She was witty and confident, but she was naturally clumsy.

"Ella are you okay?" You shouldn't worry us like that! You should have been paying attention! Do I have to take your cell phone away from you?" My mother scolded her sternly, but there was sheer panic in her voice. "If Max wouldn't have been there to catch you, we would be on our way to the hospital right now!" My mom's voice went down an octave even though she was exited.

"Just be more careful. But for now," she yawned loudly, "You three need to get some sleep! Tomorrows the first day of school for you two, and the first day at my new job!" My mom seemed exited to get back to the prospect of work. Don't ask me why.

"What Rachel is saying is that tomorrow it's down to business. I want you all to be ready. So, upstairs with you!" He scooted us up, and right as I was going up the stairs, I saw the two of them embrace in a sweet way, with her arms curled up on his chest, and his arms around her, pulling her closer to him. He kissed the top of her head.

It was all sweet and adorable, but no child wants to see her mom in that kind of embrace, especially with a person that I had only known for two days.

Ella and I went into our bedrooms after cleaning up, and I put my hair in a ponytail, and was eating my fourth energy bar while Ella was trying to figure out what we were going to wear for the first day of school.

"Oh! You should totally wear the same type of pants that you were wearing today, and then there's that shirt that we bought you, ya know, the ripped one? You could wear a wife beater underneath it, and then I have the most adorable shoes for you!" She spit out. I swear, she could talk all day if she was given something interesting to talk about.

"Whatever you pick out, I'm sure that it is going to look awesome. Just please don't make me stand out? I really don't want that. I'm assuming that because we are the new girls that we will already be know, and be wanted like a shiny new toy." I chuckled as I remembered Mike's phone call that I had heard earlier. He was talking about Ella, or maybe even me, so we were going to be the new toys anyway.

"What's so funny?" She questioned, pulling a comb through her hair.

"Oh nothing." I smirked. Ella jut her lower lip out into a pout, and I continued. "You know how I have raptor like hearing?" I inquired.

"Of course, duh." She made it sound like I was questioning her intelligence.

"Well anyways, when we went to that kid's store earlier, I heard him talking in the backroom on his cell phone." I paused, wanting to know how interested Ella was in what was happening.

Her eyes were wide in anticipation, and she looked like a four year old. "Go on…"

"Well, he was on the phone with one of his friends most likely, and he said that Forks had a 'hottie on our hands'" I chuckled.

Ella's eyes were wide and she started to laugh as well, and soon we were having a laughing fit, but Bella knocked on our door. "Come… In…" Ella managed to get out through her fits of giggles.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, I just wanted to say that I'm sorry that I have been pretty distant for the short time that you have been here. I've just been sour because of the whole, Charlie hating my boyfriend thing." She chuckled lightly, although I could tell from her expression that she was dead serious.

"That's okay, can you come over here and help me choose which color would look better on Max for school tomorrow?" That's the Ella that everyone loves, changing the subject, and focusing it on something that would make you think. I guess.

While my two sisters decided what to dress me in for tomorrow, I kept looking longingly at the clock, wanting them to go to bed so that I could swing by La Push to see what they were talking about. Or I could just fly around aimlessly. Forks had such clear air here that it was heavenly compared to almost all of the air that I had ever encountered before.

I lay in my bed, hoping that they would get the fact that it was time to bed, but they just wouldn't! They were talking about girly stuff, but I could tell that Ella was about ten times more into it than Bella was, but Bella was being horribly polite and living through it.

Finally, Charlie came up the stairs slowly, and pounded on our door, telling us to go to sleep. Bella seemed horribly relieved, and Ella seemed a little disappointed, but also exited for school the next day.

"Night Bella!" Ella whispered as loud as she dared.

"Night Ella." Bella whispered, but without as much enthusiasm. She rolled her eyes and added, "Night Max."

I was taken back. "Night Bella." I whispered, making it sound like I was already half asleep.

It was 11:15. Ella wouldn't fall asleep for at least 20 minutes.

"Ella, I'm going for another run." I whispered in her ear.

She was too tired for a coherent response, so she muttered something, and waved me away with her arm. I smiled at her, and brought another blanket over to her so that she wouldn't feel the slight breeze that would come through when I opened up the window.

I lifted the window until it was all the way up, and even though I had taken precautions, I still saw Ella shiver a little bit under her covers. I jumped onto the window ledge, spread out my wings, and shut the window while I jumped off.

Of course I should have checked to see if there was anyone there, but I guessed that everyone would be to tired or even drunk to think that they actually saw what they did.

Pounding my wings, I headed towards La Push, hoping that I wasn't too late. When I saw a campfire, I knew that I was going to be early enough to listen to what they were saying. The hard part wasn't the flying over there; it was planning on where to land. I could land on the rock that was about 50 yards from the campfire, but I would probably be seen. I could stay up in the air hoping that I could hear from there.

Before I knew what I was doing, I angled myself to the woods right by where the campfire was, and I ran to the rock that was placed perfectly so that I wasn't seen.

What good luck! For once in my life, something went right for a change!

I hadn't missed a thing and once I got successfully hidden in the rock, everyone started to arrive. I didn't know over half of their names, but Sam was the one that was standing, facing everyone with leadership pouring off of him.

"Listen up!" He spoke loudly, though I could tell that everyone was resting on every word coming through his mouth. "We are here to discuss something that has happened tonight that might affect the pack indefinitely."

"But, what could do that? We already know about the _leeches._" The word was said in utter disgust, and I pondered over the meaning that lay behind it. Looking at the boy who spoke, I didn't know his name, but he was clearly new to whatever was conspiring here.

"Yes, but, please, don't interrupt me Colin. What we are about to talk about will more than likely _not _affect our lives as negatively as the _Cullen's _presence has." Sam stopped, and I caught my breath. I was trying to put the two words spoke with disgust together. But, Sam continued, and I had to leave figuring it out until later. "As you know, there were some visitors here earlier with Charlie Swan. It was his new wife and his new step-daughters, Max, and… Ella." He confirmed Ella's name with Seth, who was clearly thinking about her.

"Yes, Sam. Charlie brought some new people, but what does that matter? I didn't even see the eldest daughter, she was moving around the whole night. I did see how much food she took though." Someone brought to a point. I smirked, knowing that everyone saw that. Even though I probably surprised them, I had made a statement.

"Quil, that's the whole point. You didn't _see _her, as most of us did." Sam nodded towards the guy that had been ignoring Ella, even though she had tried to get her attention. "Jared, can you explain what you felt when you saw her? Even though you _already have your imprint._" Sam implied these last four words as much as he could, and I heard a couple people gasp.

Jared stood up, and began to talk, "Well, when I first saw Max, I felt like there was nothing that I wouldn't do to protect her from any harm. It wasn't like when I imprinted on Kim, and I wanted to spend the rest of my life with her, and protect her as well. Max was more like an instant connection."

He sat back down, and Seth stood up, and after receiving an approving look from Sam, he continued. "Tonight was very interesting for me. I suddenly felt my whole world revolving around this one beautiful girl, Ella, and then when I saw Max, I felt an instant kind of pull towards her, to protect her. It was as if we had a bond. A friend type bond, unlike her sister." He then sat back down, and Jacob was about to stand back up when Sam waved him back down.

"As you know, I love Emily with all my heart, but, when I saw Max, I wanted to protect her from all evil. We immediately shared a strong friendly bond the moment that I looked into her eyes." Sam fought the urge to smack Jacob, who was trying to get back up.

"So, I didn't see her. And I don't have an imprint yet, what the heck is gonna happen to me?" An angry face was directed towards Sam, and I figured that this guy was always like that.

"Paul, calm down. I don't know what will happen. But, all I know is that I have talked to the elders, and they have told me what is going on." Sam paused, probably wanting all of the boys around him to pay attention.

"Just say it already Sam!" Paul shouted.

"Well, the elders said that we feel that immediate connection to her, because she is destined to save the world, and if we wouldn't protect her, and she would die, then the world would be in jeopardy. We are the protectors, and we need to protect her." Sam said calmly, waiting for it to all sink in.

I didn't want any more information. The voice had told me that I was supposed to save the world many times, but this was coming from someone else. I punched my fist into the rock, and fought the urge to cry out. I just wanted to be normal! Why couldn't I be granted that one wish?

"Now, most of you guys have school tomorrow, and I need you to be well rested, as I don't want to hear complaints from your parents." Sam ordered them to all go home.

Once they were all gone. I jumped into the air, and used my super speed to get home. On the way, my eyes brimmed up with tears, but I forced them away. But, one tear managed to slide down my cheek, and fall to the ground below me.

I landed on the window ledge, and collapsed on my bed, only faintly realizing that I could hear some humming from Bella's room, that wasn't coming from her.

That was the first night that I had dreamt about anything in a long time.

**Okay, I know that I said that I would have it out by Easter, but the chapter was really crappy, and I figured that you would rather have the chapter the next day almost perfect than on Easter really crappy! So, I fixed it for all of you lovely readers out there!**

**Oh, and if you want the dream, then head on over to my profile, and click on my Reign of Blood link! I shall send you the preview once you click the link, and send me a pm, saying that you have done so! I would love each and every one of you if you could do that for me!**

**Now, make sure that you review, because reviews equal brownies, and I love each and every brownie that I can get! And more brownies equal the next chapter sooner!**

**I adore all of you fantastical readers out there, and make sure that you click the review button; I promise it won't hurt you! You need to review to remind me to write the next chapter! Flames, comments, suggestions, anything!**

**~Del3195**

**P.S. That was **_**10 **_**pages on word! Love me for the extra long chapter!**

**P.S.S. I think that you got to the 35 review mark while I was revising the chapter! You guys are awesome!**


	9. Chapter 8

**Ok, ok, I know that almost all of my amazing readers out there are going to shoot me for having this chapter come out so late! I want you all to know that I am so incredibly sorry for waiting this long. With Track and everything else, I have forgotten about this for a while. Plus, my Internet was down. And when I came on today and saw so many reviews I was overjoyed by the response that I have gotten! Anyway, I don't know which of you wanted the dream, so pm me again, or just say it in the review, because I'm not putting it in the chapter. You don't have to click on the link, just spend a little time to pm me and tell me that you want the dream.**

**The dream is actually pretty much foreshadowing about what will happen, and about Max's new power! Ooooo…. Aaaaahhhh…. Lol :P So, if you want to see the dream pm me or say in ur review! Well… I guess that here we go! **

**Max POV**

_Beep… Beep… Beep…_

_Click._

_BEEP…BEEP…BEEP…_

_Click._

_BEEPBEEPBEEP…_

"ARGH! Ella! We have to go!" I yelled, hitting her with a pillow.

She rolled over, not even trying to make a coherent response back to me. I grumbled in response, and got out of bed.

Ella was never the kind of person that liked to get up in time for school. She would put off waking up until she had only minutes to go, and then complain that she didn't have enough time. But, once I got to their house, I was always up, and I always had to wake up Ella for school so that I didn't have to listen to her complain about her hair being frizzy or something.

Stumbling over to her, I shook her shoulder, only to have her put her head over her ears and head in frustration.

"Please Ella, don't be like this on our first day of school! Plus, you might want to get up so that you can cover that big huge bump that is going to be there because of last night!" nonchalantly said, knowing that she would bolt right out of bed.

"Oh shoot, shoot, shoot, shoot! She yelled, getting out of bed and running to the mirror set up on one side of our room.

Three… Two… One…

"NOOOO!" Ella screamed.

My eardrums felt like they would burst. Ella's screams were always horror-movie-person-about-to-get-eaten-by-a-zombie worthy or something close to those lines. I went over to her, and noticed that she was not afraid of the small bump visible on her forehead, but of the zit that was on her nose.

I couldn't help but laugh at her.

"MAX! THIS IS NOT FUNNY!" Ella shrieked. When she turned to face me, the line "if looks could kill" popped up in my head.

"Ella, calm yourself. All you have to do is put some of that… consealer crap on it right?" I struggled to figure out what would stop her madness.

She took three deep breaths, her face slowly turning back to its original color. "Yeah, I guess so. But Max, when did you become such a girl?" Then, the most devious smile crossed her face, and I could guess what she was thinking about in that evil little head of hers.

"No." I responded, before she had even said a word. "No way are you ever going to put that horrible stuff on my fa-"

Have you ever started to talk back to someone, telling them that you won't do what they want you to, only to have them start before you even finish telling them that you won't do it? Well, even if you haven't, I have to tell you that Ella is a mastermind when it comes to doing that to me.

While I had been talking, she got out some iron-fitted ropes, which were meant to hold birds to their masters' hands. (I don't know what they are called, so just bear with me) How ironic is that?

The fact that my mom had them around the house was okay, but when she got them fitted with an iron lining, I could only wonder what they were for. Until now, where I could see how Ella had asked for them like that so she could play Max-dress up.

When I had gotten to the word face in my little monologue of refusing to wear the make-up, she tied the ropes around me, and tied them tight.

Even though I can beat almost anyone, Ella was my sister, and I didn't want to hurt her.

"Ells, please don't do this, you know that I can't bring myself to hurt you." I really didn't want to wear the make-up. But, when I remembered the times that I had refused to do anything with my sister, I stopped struggling, and did what I was told.

"Max, why did you stop struggling?" My sister said sadly, and I was totally confused. She wanted me to fight back with her, even if it was a pitiful attempt.

"I know how much I hurt you guys when I came back, and was all sad, and I just want us to be great sisters again, the ones that do stuff together." I managed to get through. After I was done, I realized my sister was almost to tears. "Why are you crying? Was it something I said?"

"Oh, Max!" Ella said, and hugged me like there was no tomorrow. "You don't have to do this for some sort of payback! I love you and that will never be any different." She squeezed me a little, and then started to do the make-up.

Once she was done, I had to say that I looked… pretty? I guess you could call me that. There was a subtle blush added to my cheeks, and my eyes looked more full. Other then that, I didn't really know what Ella had actually added to my face.

"Love ya, little sis." I said, and hugged her, letting my rare emotions actually shine through.

"I love you too Max," Ella teared up, and hugged me before they could show.

"Now that the emotion-fest is over with, don't you have something for me to wear?" I regretfully said.

"Oh My Gosh! I do! You're going to love it!" Ella squealed like a seven-year-old girl at a Hannah Montana concert.

After ten excruciating minutes where Ella picked out both of our outfits, we finally went downstairs, only to meet up with Bella, who seemed like she had been up for a while already.

"Hey guys!" She eyed us over for a half a second. "You guys look amazing!" She smiled at both of us, and waved her hand to the cereal in the cabinet.

I let my stomach take over then, grabbing some Lucky Charms, and filling the bowl up to the brim. After I had eaten that bowl, I proceeded to eat three more that size. Ella rolled her eyes at me, while Bella just stared at me with a weird look on her face.

"Wow, you girls are already up! I thought that I was going to have to get you up like I normally have to!" I heard my mom say as she was coming down the stairs. Right behind her followed Charlie, and he was all dressed up in his police uniform.

Charlie grabbed his gun belt, and placed it around his waist before coming into the kitchen.

"So girls, you guys gonna have fun today and meet new people?" My mom asked, implying that she wanted to hear all about our day once we got home.

"Yeah, of course we are mom. But now that I really like Seth, you don't need to worry about me flirting with all of the cute guys. But, maybe Max can do it for me this time!" Ella said like it was normal to talk to your mom and new stepfamily about cute guys.

I sighed and put my head into my hands, shaking it back in forth. "Yeah Ella, of course I will!" I said in my most perky, sarcastic voice. "Mom, I'll tell you all about the cute guys when we get home! LOL!" I said, specifically talking to her like a normal 16 year old would to her friends.

My mom looked at me funny, but then started to laugh, only to have Ella and I join her a couple seconds later. They all knew that I was not going to even look at a guy and think that he was anything but just a person.

"You guys have fun with that." Charlie added, seeing as he was totally confused, as was Bella.

"Let's go guys, we don't want to be late." Bella finally said, after two minutes of confused and awkward silence.

I grabbed my hoodie, and headed out the door, seeing as I didn't really have anything to bring. When I closed the door, I put my head up, and saw a Silver Volvo sitting at the end of the driveway. Okay, who the heck had a Silver Volvo in this tiny little town?

Edward jumped out of the drivers seat, and came up to the three of us. Oh. So Edward would be the person to own a Silver Volvo in Forks. Wait. Was there a town called Spoons?

Shrugging off my totally random question, I turned to face Edward, and he crinkled his nose in a curious way, if that was even possible. Being self-conscious of myself, I turned my back away from him, and readjusted my wings, making sure that they were tucked into my back as tight as they could go.

After looking at me for a couple seconds, I recognized the frustration and impatience that was beginning to form in his eyes. When there was complete silence, I felt my shield being pushed against. Ha! He was trying to read my mind.

Well, I wasn't going to give him the satisfaction. I looked him straight in the eye, and gave him a knowing look, which caused the pressure against my wall to subside, and curiosity to form in his topaz eyes.

"Well," I prompted, not looking at Edward anymore. "Shouldn't we be going? I don't want to be late for the first day. I mean, that wouldn't be the best thing to do considering no one will know us."

"Um… yeah. Bella, would you and your step-sisters all like a ride to school?" He asked, still keeping an eye on me.

I smirked, while Bella started to answer, looking back and forth between Edward and I. "Yeah, thanks Edward, that would be wonderful." She bit down on her lip, trying to get rid of the awkward silence that echoed around us.

"Max…" Ella whispered in my ear. She sounded like a two year old about to say something naughty. "There was just a gay baby born somewhere in the world!" She started to giggle, while I cocked my head to the side.

Then I remembered the joke from when her and her friends were talking in our room. I chuckled, rolled my eyes at my sister's weirdness, and pulled her to the car.

"Well, come on then! Am I going to have to show you to your own car?" Ella grabbed Edward's arm as I was pulling her.

I started to shudder as if something had shocked my body. I sensed power, and strength in the air. Resisting the urge to whimper from the unknown feeling, I kept heading to the car, not knowing that I had paused noticeably.

"Max, are you okay?" Edward's soothing voice entered into my thoughts, bringing security with it, although I didn't want to trust it, I liked the feeling. "She just paused or something. And I felt something surge through my body that I have never before. Maybe- no." Edward said under his breath.

I knew that he had said it so low and fast that no one should have understood it, because Bella and Ella were still walking like nothing had happened. It was then that I knew there was something different with Edward. Except for the mind-reading thing. But I found that out yesterday. Or was it the day before?

The ride to school wasn't as eventful as I thought that it would be. Only the ringtone of my sister's cell phone ever interrupted the silence. The song was Kiss Me Thru the Phone, which signified that Seth was texting her. She had changed it after my asking politely to change it while we were getting dressed. But, now I think that I regret that discussion, because this song was just as annoying as the previous one.

Once we arrived at school, I noticed one other car that stood out from the rest of them, but this one was even better than Edward's car. It was a shiny new yellow Porsche, right out of a car magazine. I rolled my eyes, and again wondered who would have a yellow Porsche in the small town of Forks.

A girl about the size of a pixie came gracefully over to us, and hugged Bella and Edward. She must have been related to Edward because of the similarities between the two. They were both unbelievably pale, and both had topaz eyes.

Then she did something that was totally unexpected. She turned to us, smiled at us, and gave both Ella and I hugs.

When she hugged me, something weird happened, another shot of the same energy flew through me, and then left when she took all contact away. Her nose wrinkled in the same curious way as Edward's had done, but her facial expression went blank afterwards, only to focus back on us after a few seconds.

Even though she hid it very well, there was burning curiosity behind her eyes, and I could tell that she wanted to ask me many questions. The fact that she wanted to ask questions wasn't what I was afraid of, but what the questions were… that was a different story.

"My name is Alice, and I'm Edward's foster sister. I'm glad that you guys made it safely here! I can tell that we'll be good friends!" Alice said towards Ella, but made a weird gesture towards me, that I wasn't supposed to see.

Then, perfect timing, the first bell rang, stopping us right before we could say anything more to each other.

"See you all later!" Alice piped up, while she started to skip to her first class.

"Max, what's your schedule?" Bella asked suddenly.

"Oh, yeah. Here you go." I handed her the schedule, wondering myself about where I had to go.

"You have every class with either me or Edward. Come with me, and we'll go to our first class together. Let's go to English!" She said half-heartedly. Then she looked to Ella, who had already gotten someone in her grade to help her get around. As she was walking around, I could hear her and the girl talking a little.

"So you're from Arizona right?" The girl said. "You're really tan, but your sister… she doesn't really look like you, and she's really pale. Why is that?"

Obviously this girl was one of those kinds of people that liked to gossip about new things, and know about things before everyone else did. I inwardly gagged, knowing that my sister might actually become friends with this girl.

"Oh yeah… my sister and I have two different dad's, and her dad was naturally pale, so she never gets tan." Ella lied smoothly. Only the dad part was true. She could've added something about my being an experiment for some corporation that wanted to take over the world, but she was a good girl, knowing that lying was the best option.

Before I could listen to any more, I was being dragged off to English class so that I wouldn't be late. Right when we entered the room, the bell rang. Sighing with relief, I went up to the teacher with my pass in my hands.

"Um… my name is Max Ride? I was wondering if you could tell me what we are currently doing, and where I should sit." I timidly said, pretending to be an innocent new girl.

"Max. I've heard a lot about you from Mrs. Cope. She said that your scores on the curricular test were so high that it was unbelievable. Right now, we are learning about forms of poetry. If you would please introduce yourself to the class, and then sit yourself next to Mr. Newton. His partner just moved away." He motioned for me to get up in the front of the room, and I groaned. I already hated the day.

With my most normal voice, I introduced myself. "Hi. My name is Max Ride, and my sister and I just moved here from Arizona after my mom married Bella's dad, Chief Swan." After I finished, I went to where I was told to sit, and covered my face.

As the teacher (whose name I had already forgotten) started to read a poem, the boy sitting next to me started to whisper to me.

"Hi, my name is Mike. I think that I saw you at my parents' store yesterday?" He put out his hand for me to shake it. When I turned towards him, he openly started to gaze up and down my body. _Pervert_. I thought automatically.

"Hey, yeah, I remember you. My name is Max, as I just said." I shook his hand, and then faced away from him.

I could feel him staring into my back, so I turned back around. "What are you staring at?" I sweetly said.

"Oh. I was just wondering why there were two long slits in your hoodie." He replied quickly.

Crap. Crap Crap Crap!

How could I forget to grab the right hoodie? I never forgot to get the right one.

"Uh. I got this a while ago, and some things happened to me that made this jacket special to me, so when it got ripped, I still want to wear it because it means a lot to me." That would have to work.

"Oh. That makes sense." I could tell that he wanted to say something else, but he didn't want to get me mad.

The rest of class was boring, and once I got out of the classroom, I took off the hoodie, and wrapped it around my waist. During one of the breaks between classes, I went into the bathroom to make sure that you couldn't see my wings through my shirt.

When I looked into the mirror, I instantly thanked Ella with all of my being. By shirt was baggy in the back, making layers in the fabric down my back, so there was no possible way to tell that my wings were back there unless you smacked me. But, I don't think that anyone would actually be able to get that close to me without my snapping a few bones.

Finally, it was time for lunch. After I had gotten my lunch, which consisted of two pieces of pizza, an apple, three things of milk, a bowl of salad, and three donuts, I saw with my relief that Ella had the same lunch as me.

But, before I could get over to the table where I could see Bella, Ella, Edward, and Alice, some girl walked in front of me.

"Hey, you're the new girl right?" She asked with a sneer.

"Um… yeah? What is it to you?" I asked, trying to seem innocent.

"Well, I don't want some new girl taking all of the guys, especially someone as slutty looking as you. So, just lay off of all the guys until you know that they don't have girlfriends. Okay?" She said sweetly.

_Sorry mom._ I inwardly said, not wanting to do what I was going to do, but gonna do it anyway.

The girl that had just called me slutty looking was starting to walk away, when I grabbed her shoulder, spun her around, and kneed her in the gut, very lightly. But, my very lightly is totally different from other peoples'. "You need to get a life, stop being so rude, and learn to think, using what little brain that you have, about what you say before it comes out that pretty little head of yours. Especially when you are talking to a black belt in every type of fighting style that you can think of. Okay?"

Seeing as there was no teacher in the cafeteria at the time, I grabbed my plate, and walked over to Ella and the others.

"MAXIMUM RIDE! WHAT WOULD MOM SAY IF SHE SAW THAT!?" Ella whisper-screamed.

"Um… she would say that the girl had it coming?" I said, trying not to get Ella even madder at me.

"I guess your right. You're just really lucky that there were no teachers around, or else you would have been getting detention on the first day! Mom wouldn't have been too happy about that." Ella scolded me.

"Yeah, yeah. Now can you please hand me the salt?" I asked, trying to change the subject.

After finishing half of my food, a couple of girls, around Ella's age, came up to our table. They were all bickering about who should say something to me, when finally a blonde stepped forward. "Hey, thanks for standing up to Lauren, I don't think that anyone has ever really done that before and she needed to get knocked into place." Then they gave me a wave, and all of them left just as soon as they had came.

Hmm. Weird. Oh well.

Once we were all done, we left the lunchroom, but not before I noticed that Edward and Alice hadn't even touched the mound of food that they had gotten on their plates. Then, I remembered when Edward had not eaten at dinner.

Even though something was up, I couldn't place it, and I didn't want to waste time thinking about it.

On our way to Biology, there were a lot of guys staring at me. And I mean a LOT. I guess I was the person that Mike told all of his friends about. Well, I wasn't going to let it bother me. At least, until I saw someone take his phone out and take a picture of me. I wasn't a model or some crap like that!

"Why don't you all just stop looking at me like that, and don't take pictures, because it is very rude. I'm not going to be interested in any of you, so just cool it, and stop annoying me." I ended, still walking as I said it.

Even though I wasn't looking back to where the guys actually were, I could tell that their mouths would be hanging out, and that they weren't expecting me to say something like that. Oh well, that's what they get for being rude.

Bella looked at me open-mouthed, until she got her composure and looked normal again.

Biology flew by quickly, except for the few times I was called on and had to rely on the voice to tell me the answers.

But now, it was time for Gym. I grimaced. I still hadn't figured out how I was going to change without someone seeing my wings through my tank top.

Once we got to the gym, the teacher threw some clothes at me, and I ran downstairs. There were some bathrooms, so I ran to those, and took off my clothes, putting on my gym clothes. It was a smooth change, and no one noticed. I wasn't scared anymore because I knew that I could do that all the time if I got there on time.

Running upstairs, I ran into the girl that I had had a fight with in the cafeteria, and she sneered at me. "I'm going to beat you at the mile today, Max. Count on it." She gave me a scowl and then took the stairs down to the bottom to change.

They had to run today? Boy, this was going to be fun.

Once everyone was done changing, we were out on the Track, and the teacher told us to pick our track event. I could easily win all of them, but I picked the mile so that I could wipe the smile off of Lauren's face.

"Get Ready! Get Set! Go!" The teacher yelled after we had gotten lined up. I started sprinting at a slow pace, hardly wasting any energy. Lauren seemed mad, so I sped up a little, making the first lap before she was barely three fourths of the way around the track. I couldn't look too good, or else I would be asked to sign up for something, or I would get tested or something.

After my fourth lap, I saw something that made my heart stop.

There was two flying objects in the sky, flying so low that I could see that they were not just plain birds. Even though I kept running around the circle, I kept my head towards the sky. My heart was tearing apart, and all that I wanted to do was get my wings out of my clothes and go soaring up to them. But, I couldn't. I just couldn't bring myself to get into that familiar position and jump into the sky.

I finished running, but tears started to spill out of my eyes. Thank god people are supposed to hurt after a mile.

"Max? Are you okay sweetie?" The coach asked.

"Yeah, my ankle is just bothering me, it's always like this, I just need to go and ice it at home." I lied smoothly, seeing that she didn't suspect a thing.

"Okay, just make sure that you do that. I wouldn't want you to be in more pain." She smiled a genuine teacher smile, pat me on the back, and excused me to go in and change.

I ran inside, pretending to limp a little on one of my ankles, and jumped down the stairs to change. I changed quickly, not even trying to think about what possessed _them _to come back now. They weren't even coming to me. They were haunting me, just flying there, making me relive the pain and torture that I had felt.

I curled into a quick ball, and breathed in and out a couple of times, so that I could calm down, and not look like a nervous wreck in front of other people.

When I heard people coming down, I immediately got up, and pretended to wipe away some non-existent sweat from my forehead.

Breathing heavily, Lauren came over to me, pushed me, and looked at me in disgust. "What are you, some kind of freak?"

I was about to say something, when the girl from lunch came up to Lauren and pushed her right back. "Shut up! Everyone, except for your possey of zombie fashion losers, thinks that you really need to just shut up and think before you say anything! Now leave Max alone, and leave the rest of us alone."

I suddenly felt very proud of the girl, even though I didn't really know her. But I could sense that she had made a big deal of this, and that people didn't stand up to Lauren that often.

"Hey, that was really brave, good for you, sticking up for yourself is a great thing." I said, pat her on the back once, and jumped up the stairs two by two.

"Max! It's time to go home!" I could hear Ella's voice over the bell.

"Coming!" I yelled back. Grabbing my stuff, I basically flew (ha, get it?) over to Ella.

"Edward's giving us a lift back to our house, we just need to find him, or else we'll have to walk." Ella said tiredly. She yawned, and I could tell that school had just completely wiped her out.

"Yeah okay. Listen Ella, I need to tell yo-" I began, only to get interrupted by her phone.

"Hold on, I have to answer it, it's Seth!" She giggled.

When she answered the phone, I sighed, trying to find Edward and Bella.

After five minutes, I gave up, and walked over to his Volvo, where they were sitting in the car, and it seemed like they were waiting for us.

Bella cocked her head to the side and looked at me and Ella funny. "I though that I told Ella to come to the car after she found you?" Bella looked at Ella, and Ella, after hearing her name, she shrugged her shoulders, which could only mean that she had forgotten.

We packed into the car, and all was silent, except for the constant texting that Ella was doing.

Once we got home, I raced upstairs, and curled up on my bed, silently sobbing. I needed to get out of here, but mom was expecting all of us for dinner, so that we could talk about our first days. But, maybe if I told her that I wasn't feeling well, then I could just go for a "walk" and clear my head.

I heard a slam of the door, and I jumped the stairs, trying to see who it was. Charlie walked in the door, evidentally early, because Bella gave him a hug, and had a confused look on her face.

"Bella, I got some of Harry's fish. It was made by Sue, but I bet you it tastes just as good. You don't have to cook tonight." Charlie held out a big bag of fish, and my stomach turned at the smell. Fish never sat well with me after that one time where we only had fish to eat for two months.

"Charlie, darling! You're home early." My mom smiled, and gave him a peck on the cheek.

"Hey mom?" I questioned. I didn't know how she was going to react to me wanting to leave, but I had to give it a try.

"Yes sweetie?" She asked cautiously.

"Well, today was a rough day, and I was wondering if I could go for a walk so that I can clear my head? I'll be back in time for dinner at 6:00." I almost knew that she would say no, but hey, a girl could hope.

"Sure honey, why not." She smiled, still snuggling into Charlie's arms.

"Great. Thanks." I grabbed my coat and ran out the door as quickly as I could so she wouldn't have time to change her mind.

I ran into the woods, hoping that I could find a good place to jump into the air without being seen by anyone that might actually believe that there was such a thing as flying kids. When I got to an opening, I jumped straight into the air, and flew at superspeed, not caring where I was going. Suddenly, when I was closing my eyes, enjoying the wind in my wings, I crashed into something hard.

I opened my eyes only to see that I had been dumb enough to fly straight into a plane that had been flying overhead. That's when it hit me.

One of my brain blasts hit me so hard that I didn't even know where I was or who I was. All that I remember was falling towards the ground, tucking in my wings, and hearing an earsplitting howling noise.

**AHHH! DON'T HATE ME! I love all of my reviewers, so please keep them coming. The only reason why I was reminded of this story was because someone had reviewed, so please just review a LOT! And I'll post it in a week or so, or whenever it's done, but I promise that it won't be as long as last time, because it's summer, and I have time to focus on things like this story! So please please read and review! And remember, if you want max's dream, pm me! Don't put it in your review! Please tell me what you liked, what you want me to improve on, what was really good, and what you think should happen next! I always like those kinds of reviews, so please do me a favor and review! They are like a burst of sunshine that allows me to see through the next chapter!**

**P.S. I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT OR MAXIMUM RIDE! The wonderful Stephenie Meyer, and James Patterson own everything, BUT THE PLOT!!! HEHEHEHEHE! **

**Remember Reviews are like candy, and candy is AH-MAZE-IN!**

**Luv ya!**

**~Del3195**


	10. Chapter 9

**Hey everyone, Del3195 here. I'm sorry that I haven't updated in awhile, but like I said when I pmed everyone that I could that reviewed the last chapter, my Grandfather died, and I went to Florida for his funeral and got back to my house a week or so ago, and then my sister got in a horrible accident, and we almost lost her too. So, I waited for a bit so that this chapter can be up to your standards, and hopefully even better then the last one, not depressing and deflated like I would have made it if I had written it a couple weeks ago. So, without delay, I want to present the ninth chapter of Max Moves to Forks for you guys!**

_Recap:_

_When I got to an opening, I jumped straight into the air, and flew at super speed, not caring where I was going. Suddenly, when I was closing my eyes, enjoying the wind in my wings, I crashed into something hard._

_I opened my eyes only to see that I had been dumb enough to fly straight into a plane that had been flying overhead. That's when it hit me._

_One of my brain blasts hit me so hard that I didn't even know where I was or who I was. All that I remember was falling towards the ground, tucking in my wings, and hearing an earsplitting howling noise._

"Max? Max… please don't die on me… I can't believe this is happening… Sam! Sam! Where are you? I need your help!"

…

"She needs some bandages!"

…

"Oh no…"

…

"What the hell are those?"

…

"Max… please wake up…"

…

"What happens if she dies? I mean, about the whole saving the world thing?"

"I don't know Jacob, I really don't know."

…

"It's been a day! Her family is already sending out scouts to find her! What are we going to do if she wakes-"

"When. When she wakes up Sam. Not if._ When._"

…

It's been like that for as long as I can remember. I've been trying to push against this darkness that's been holding me in, but it won't budge.

When I fell… all I remember was darkness, pure haunting darkness. I had never had a brain blast like that before, but then again, I hit a plane and fell from high in the sky, so maybe that helped the darkness that was trying to overpower me.

That voice was one of the only things that kept me going. That deep, caring voice, which I remembered from somewhere. But, there was nothing that I could do to remember where I had heard it before.

Thinking back, a memory was thrown at me, and a howl hit my ears with enough pressure to make me shrink back into my mental corner.

A distressed and painful howl echoed around me until I was shaking… mentally of course. I wanted to know what creature had endured so much that it had made that sound. I would give anything to go and comfort that creature right now, if it weren't for the whole being trapped in my mind thing.

Maybe I was dead. It seemed like a plausible thing, but there was something so real about how the people surrounding me talked that I began to doubt that theory. Maybe I was dreaming… but again, the realness made that theory disappear just as quickly as it had come.

Darn. I wish that my family knew where I was. I wish that _I _knew where I was. Ella, Mom, Charlie, Bella… maybe they think that I'm dead. Maybe Ella and mom came clean and told Charlie and Bella that I was a winged mutant freak. Maybe Charlie will hate me when I finally get out of this torture and agony.

The flock. I wonder what's happening with them right now…

Wait. Why do I even care? Just thinking about them makes my anger start to boil over.

Ella. I wish that she were here. But, I don't think that she would be able to withstand this darkness and the sharp pains that sometimes overtake my unconsciousness. Ugh. I absolutely hate this silence ringing through my head. The voices haven't said anything for a while, and the wall still isn't budging.

I started to run through a list of people that I wanted to see again really badly before I died.

8. Gazzy. With his atomic farts and bomb building. Whose blonde hair and blue eyes seemed to come alive when he was fighting Erasers.

7. Nudge. With her annoying incessant chatter that never seemed to end, and her hacking skills that would put everyone else to shame.

6. Iggy. Whose sightless eyes would sparkle whenever I commented on how good he had gotten at something, or when he first figured out he could see colors. To taste his cooking again.

5. Fang. Even though he's one of the main reasons that I had given up on the flock, I still really wanted to look into those pitch black eyes again and feel safe in his embrace. To feel his protective gaze over me and the rest of the flock once again.

4. Angel. My baby, whose eyes can look through your soul and make you feel like a little kid again. To just see her taking a fighting stance and fighting for her freedom and what she has grown up to know. I wonder what she looks like now.

3. Mom. Just so that I can tell her how awesomely awesome she has been to me while I have been living with her. For all the times that she has made chocolate chip cookies to make me feel better.

2. Ella. For the many times that she has forced me into clothing that I would have never wear. For all the times that she has made me feel like a real person, and all of the times I've felt like I truly belong.

But wait… if Ella was only number two… who was being put into the number one spot on my mental list?

Oh, of course.

1. Jacob Black. Whose mysterious dark eyes seemed to watch over me with the same intensity as Fang's used to, and who seemed to be willing to protect me from any harm even though he had only known me for a short while. Whose smile shined brightly, and whose skin glowed in the light of the bonfire.

Jacob!

That's whose voice I had been hearing. So that meant that he has been watching over me while I was unconscious. Whose voice kept urging me to break through the invisible wall that kept me from waking up.

As if on cue, Jacob began talking.

"Max. I-" he choked up. "Please Max, I've know you can probably not hear me right now, and that you've only known me for a while, but you need to keep fighting. I feel something special with you, and you have a piece of my heart. Please, _please, _don't take away some of my heart. My heart is already broken enough, and I can't take anymore. If not for me, do it for Ella, for your _mom. _They love you more than anything in the world." He stopped, seeming to pause, unaware that his words gave me the extra strength that I needed to break the wall.

Once the wall was to the ground, I literally heard my breath hitch, and speed up. I used physical force to open up my eyelids, and I saw that I was in a small room, which looked even smaller with Jacob, Sam, and a couple of other huge looking kids from the bonfire crowded around me.

"Jacob?" I whispered, sounding so helpless and feeble that I even surprised myself. I cleared out my throat about to say his name again when I saw him look at me, and pure joy flood through his facial features, seeming to wash away years of fatigue and worrying.

"Sam." Jake whispered-shouted excitedly. He shook one of the sleeping figures that I recognized as Sam, and when he awoke, he shuddered away his sleep, and looked at me.

"Ah, she's finally awake. I was beginning to think that you were never going to wake up Max." He said lightly, but adding enough force that I understood his fear.

I went to sit up, and was overwhelmed by pain shooting like a bullet throughout my whole body, as if I was set on fire.

"Ah!" I screamed, not knowing that something like that was going to happen. I mean, I normally heal fast, but something must be really wrong.

I opened my eyes, not even realizing that I had squeezed them tightly when I was screaming. Looking down at my body, I saw that I was covered in bandages, and gauze. There was almost no part of my body that was uncovered by them.

A mental block was thrown in front of my as I realized what they must have seen, what they must know. Inside my head, I was instantly screaming over and over again for them to understand what I was going through and not sell me to some circus as the amazing bird girl.

"Ow, I didn't expect that to hurt so much," I said, trying to lighten the mood because it had gotten stiff and tense.

"Yeah, well, when Jacob found you in the woods, you were beaten up so badly, that we didn't think that you were going to wake up for weeks, let alone a little under two days. What happened to make you injured so gravely?" Sam asked, using a tone that clearly said that he was used to being dominant, like me.

"Well… you see…" I croaked. Then, I started coughing dryly.

"She needs some water, Sam. She can explain after that." One of the other kids said, not taking his dark eyes off of mine.

"I'll get it." An old, wise voice said through the door. Within seconds, a very old and frail looking man walked through the doors, and locked eyes instantly with me. They seemed to be full of wisdom and a purity of some sort that made me feel ashamed of myself and want to tell all of my secrets to him.

The man brought over some water, but never took his eyes from mine. I was starting to get a little bit tired of always being looked directly into my eyes.

"You must be Max," he said clearly, although his voice seemed to carry that old whispery tune. "We've been waiting to meet you for more than 100 years."

Holy crap! 100 years? I haven't even been alive for 100 years! What the heck was this man talking about?

"I'm sorry, what?" I asked, after I had drunk most of the water he offered me. "I'm only around 17, and you've been waiting for me for 100 years? I think you may have got someone else on your mind or something…"

"Maximum Ride, is it not? Your name has been mentioned as far back as our tribe has been alive, starting with the first Great Spirit chief, _Kaheleha._" His name was said as though it was a holy name, and I heard the others in the room stop breathing for a couple seconds as they took in this new information.

"During one of his magical rituals, the flames danced around his spirit warriors, and told of a savior, that would one day bless its presence upon his descendants. The great savior of our lands. She was described as one of the strongest and most noble people of all time. Max, all of the signs of destiny have pointed us directly to you. You are meant to save the world from any harm that is set upon it. This may come as a shock to you, so I will let this all rest in and have you think about what I have talked about here." He coughed slightly, before hobbling back out of the room, leaving everyone speechless.

"Well, this sucks." I thought out loud. I always knew that I was supposed to save the world because of whenever the voice told me about it, but now that some random stranger that I don't even know tells me that I have to? Even though he was someone that I had never even met before, the reassurance that rang through his voice, telling me that he thought that I could, and had to do it, made it solidified in concrete.

Everyone was staring at me, and it seems like they were shocked that I actually did have to save the world one day, but I was lying here, halfway dead, injured beyond what a normal human body would be able to sustain.

Silence flew throughout the room after my laid back comment, and no one seemed to breath as I sat up, and stretched out my arms high above my head.

After hearing a few bones pop back into place, I started to remove some of the bandages on my hands and wrists, wanting to get a good look at what had happened to me when I fell.

"Max, what are you doing? Lay back down! You're going to hurt yourself!" Sam basically ordered me.

"Look, I heal fast, watch." And as I took off some of the wraps, I could faintly see puckered pink lines that were healing on my hands and arms. It must have been bad; especially because they weren't as healed as most simple cuts were after a day of healing.

"What are you?" One of the kids asked me.

I smirked, knowing that this question was inevitably coming, especially because they had already seen my wings. I was actually surprised how long they held out. But, just to throw them off, I retorted back.

"Well, what are _you_?" I felt the room tense up even more, and I saw something flicker in Sam's eyes as he turned his head away from me and towards Jacob.

Not knowing that they would react this way, I shrugged it off, and laid back down after removing the rest of the wraps from all the way up my arms. I felt down my torso to find out that it had been neatly wrapped up and was healing perfectly. But, from the way my ribs had shifted over a bit, I could tell that I had broken three ribs, done some major damage on my pelvis from the faint bruise there, and managed to almost burst one of my air sacs. That would have sucked.

"Wait, who was the one who wrapped me up?" I immediately asked after seeing that I was in completely different clothing. I shuddered when I thought about one of them handling my unconscious, broken, and unclothed body.

"My fiancé, Emily." Sam spoke up, clearly wanting me to forget that he had neglected to answer my question a few moments ago. "You were so badly injured, and there was so much blood around you when Jacob found you in the middle of the woods that I immediately had Emily over here at once in order to help you in and out of your clothes, and into something more comfortable. I'm sorry if it offended you in anyway, but there was no way around it, we had to stop the bleeding."

"If it makes you feel any better, the only ones in here while you were getting patched up were Leah and Emily." The kid, who I now remember as Seth, my sister's almost boyfriend, said, turning a slightly pinker shade and looking down instead of at me.

"No, it's fine, thank you for taking such good care of me. So…" I started awkwardly, about to ask them about them seeing my wings.

Then, suddenly a phone rang, and I instantly bolted upright, not expecting such a loud noise in the middle of an awkward pause as big as the one that we were in the middle of. From outside the door I heard an old man, Billy I think, answer the phone. On the other line, I heard sobbing and a sad, tired, voice.

"_Billy? Have the boys found any trace of her yet? Rachel is started to go insane, and Ella won't stop crying. Half of the police squad is out and there is still no sign of her." _Charlie's voice drifted through the line.

"Sam just got back Charlie, let me ask him about it." I heard Billy put down the phone on some sort of table, and shout, just loud enough for Charlie to hear over the phone, to Sam, who was still sitting right next to me, "Sam, it's Charlie, he's wondering if you or the boys have found anything that would clue us in to Max's whereabouts?"

"Tell him that Jacob, Jared, and Seth think that they might have spotted a clue to her whereabouts." Sam said, just loud enough so that I could hear a sigh on the other side of the line.

"_Just keep me posted, Billy," _Charlie sighed once again, this time more defeated, and I heard a click on that side of the line.

Mom, Ella, Charlie, and half of the police squad had been looking for me, while I had been here, trying to wake up for the past two days. But, what made me wonder most of all was why Jacob and Sam hadn't just told my family where I had been, instead of keeping where I am a secret.

"Why didn't you just tell Charlie about where I am instead of lying to him like you are doing right now? They've been worrying themselves sick while you've been lying to him! What's your problem?" I said through clenched teeth.

"Max, we needed you to wake up so that we can get your story straight. What are you going to say to Charlie when you finally do go back to your family? That you just fell out of the sky and landed with enough force to almost kill you? Jacob found you, and we just need to know what you were doing, why you fell, and why the hell you have wings on your back!" He ended, finally getting up to a yelling level when he screamed 'wings' right into my face.

"First of all, I didn't ask for the freaking wings okay? And second of all…" I was cut off by Jacob who came over to where I was attempting to get out of bed, and wrapped his arms around my shoulders. I immediately collapsed into his embrace, and rested my head into his shoulder, forgetting my anger for the moment.

"Just rest Max, please?" Jacob chided, his voice already lulling me into a deep sleep.

"No need for you to ask twice," I remarked, before sighing myself into a much needed rest.

…

"Max? Are you okay? Oh my gosh! I can't believe that we have finally found you! Well, I didn't find you, Jacob and the rest of the pack did, but… you know what I mean. Come on Max, wake up! If you wake up right now, I promise you that I will never do another Max Makeup time again!" Ella's chatter racked itself through my brain, and I found myself smiling as I woke up.

"But, it's not half bad." I said, instantly getting her attention back.

"Max! You're awake!" Ella squealed, giving me a big hug.

"Where's mom?" I managed to get out, because I was worried that she would be mad at me or something. I opened my eyes, and absorbed the familiar brown orbs of my sister's, alert and curious as always.

"She's in the living room. You know, you missed two days of school, and you're now the talk of the town! They thought that you were abducted by something, you know?" She kept rambling on, but she was interrupted as my mother walked in the door, tears filling her eyes.

"Sweetheart! I thought that I had lost you forever! Never scare me like that ever again!" She said, in what I assumed to be one of the most motherly tones that she could manage when she was this excited. At least I knew she wasn't mad at me for getting myself in trouble.

"I'm sorry mom." Was all that I got out before we were interrupted again by Charlie this time, who seemed to have that worried father look permanently plastered on his face.

"Maximum, what were you thinking getting in that kind of trouble? You could have been gravely injured or worse if not for Jacob over there." He pointed to the chair right next to the bed. I could have sworn that a corner of his mouth twitched up as if to respond to what Charlie had said.

"I know, I'm sorry. I had just gone for a walk like I asked mom if I could do, and then after that it's all a blur. I don't remember what happened much, until I was brought here. I remember Jacob carrying me and I heard some other people wondering what had happened." I lied casually, quickly scanning myself and seeing that nothing seemed wrong with me.

"Well it's a good thing that nothing happened to you, I mean, look at yourself, you're basically injury free except for those couple of scratches on your legs and arms." Charlie said, pointing to some poorly healed scars that were more than likely huge gashes when they had first appeared there.

"Yup, I sure am lucky, I just wish that I could remember what happened?" I said dramatically, and rubbed my temples for extra effect.

"Never mind that, you need to get up and ready because you are coming back to our house today, young lady." My mother ordered.

I decided to see how much my fractured and broken limbs had healed, so I slipped my feet over the edge of the bed, and stepped off, feeling slight pain shoot up my legs.

Not ever wincing, I walked over casually to Ella and gave her a real hug, not the puny one that we had shared a few moments previous.

"I see that you are awake, Max?" I heard Sam say from the doorway.

Turning away from Ella, I glared in his direction, and stomped past him, trying to make my hate towards him as nonchalant as possible.

What he had said had hurt me, and there was not anything that he could do to make me forgive him right away.

"Thanks for helping finding me, Sam, it really means a lot to me." I said, eyes narrowing in the process.

"No problem, I would gladly do it again." He smiled sweetly back at me, and I whipped my head around.

With Charlie, Ella, and my mother following me, I made my way out of the house, and headed to the cruiser that they had used to drive up here.

"Max, wait!" I heard Jake yell from the front door.

He jumped down all of the stairs, and ran over to where I was standing. He gave me a slight hug, and I almost fell into the warmth that he was protruding, but he put space in between us, and leaned down to whisper in my ear.

"You still coming to the bonfire tomorrow? I need to ask you something." I looked into his eyes, and nodded to him, afraid that if I tried to say something back to him, all that would come out would be 'fnnghfnfffnfhgh'.

It's not that I really liked him or something. He just had an instant safe feeling about him, and I felt like I never had to be tense or ready for battle.

"Max, come on sweetie! We have to get back to the house so that you can start on homework that you missed!" I heard my mom call from the passenger side of the car.

Crap, I didn't really think about that until now, I mean, how much homework could I have missed? It had only been two days; so… again, there couldn't be much homework right? School wouldn't have done that to someone… right?

"Ella, exactly how many homework assignment did I miss?" I whispered to her once I had slipped into the back of the vehicle.

"Well, um… you actually didn't miss that much, just an assignment for each class, plus the one paper that Bella said you had to do… Oh! And you have to make up a lab for Biology…" she droned on and on, making me realize that I was going to need a lot of help from the voice if I was going to get this all done in time.

The whole ride back to the house was silent except for the spread out texts that my sister got. They were more than likely from Seth, and she was more than likely squealing on the inside every time the ringer went off.

Finally, after what seemed like forever, we made it back to the house. I hopped out of the car, stretched my legs, and readjusted my wings a little bit underneath the baggy shirt that I wore. Looking down at my clothes, I realized that they weren't mine. I had on baggy sweatpants, and a shirt that I literally drowned in.

I smelt the shirt, seeing if I would be able to recognize the scent, and a familiar woody smell drifted up, and I immediately knew that it was one of Jacob's.

Jumping up the steps, I looked around me and noticed how homey the house actually looked. But, that was probably because I hadn't been there for two days, and for most of the two days, I had been unconscious and forced to live in pure darkness.

Once I walked in, I saw Bella sitting down on the couch in the living room, nuzzling into Edward's neck. Once she saw me, she bolted up and walked over to me, pulling me into a slight hug. For a second, I thought that she had felt my wings when she hugged me, because I felt her hesitation, but when she pulled away, I could tell that she knew nothing about them.

"Max, I'm so glad that you're okay, there are so many dangerous things in the woods, you could have been gravely injured." She said, pausing to look at Edward when she said 'dangerous things in the woods'.

"Well, I guess I'm just lucky that Jacob found me then, otherwise, I don't know what would have happened to me. It's just too bad that I don't remember any of it." I said, lying as best as I could.

My lie seemed to please Bella, because she went and sat back down. But, Edward didn't seem to believe it, and continued to stare at me with those big deep topaz eyes.

Did he wear contacts or something? Because I don't think that I've ever even heard of someone having topaz eyes naturally.

I felt a prod against my mental barrier, and I knew that it was Edward, because it was even more persistent than before.

"Cut. It. Out." I growled, way to low for anyone human to hear.

Immediately, the prodding deceased, and Edward's eyes widened in shock before he cocked his head slightly to the side, and a frown formed on his face.

"Bella," he said courteously, "I think it's past time that I get back to my house, we have school tomorrow, and my dad will call any minute wondering where I am."

Lies, those were just lies. He was trying to not upset Bella, and to make a reasonable excuse to leave.

Bella seemed to notice that he was lying as well because she sighed, and looked at him with a wary expression. But, I could tell that she mentally decided to go along with it, because she gave him a soft peck, and dropped his hand.

"I'll be back in the morning to pick you three up, be ready." He said, then turned to leave, passing right by Charlie who had a smug expression plastered on his face. But, before Edward left, he turned, gave me a sweet smile, and said, "Oh, and Max? I'm glad that you are okay."

I wanted to do something to him, to find out what he was, to figure out what he had meant, and why he had heard me earlier when he shouldn't have been able to.

There was something really different about him, and I'm going to find out what, no matter how I have to.

I looked to where the clock was set in the kitchen, and was surprised that it was already 7:00 in the afternoon. I could have sworn that it was just light outside the last time I woke up and argued with Sam.

Wait, it's 7:00 on Wednesday, which means that I was out for almost a day and a half if I woke up about half way through the day. Word to the wise, don't pass out and then not figure out what time it is when you finally wake up.

"Bella?" I asked, trying to catch her attention.

"Hm?"

"Well, I was wondering if you could help me do some of the homework that I missed, because you are in almost all of my classes, and it would mean a lot if you helped me catch up." I sincerely said, hoping that I could get her alone, and I could ask her about Edward.

"Oh, of course, I still have to finish the English paper that we were assigned to today. Just come on up to my room and we can work on it there." She smiled at me, probably thinking that I was finally reaching out to her and wanting to bond with her.

She led the way up the stairs, and when I passed by my mom, I could see how proud she was of me, and a spark in her eye that I haven't seen lately.

When I entered Bella's room, I noticed that it was very plain, but that it suited Bella perfectly. There was one bed in the center of the room, and a rocking chair in a corner. A smell hit me, and it overwhelmed my senses, it was a tingling sensation, and when it hit me, I recognized it to be Edward's. As I sat down on her bed, I realized that the scent was even stronger in Bella's bed, which made me cringe internally.

Bella sat down in a chair that was right in front of her desk, and she had a pile of paper that were set neatly on top of binders and folders.

"Please don't tell me that _that _is what I have to accomplish by tomorrow." I said, hearing a whine make its way into my tone.

"No," Bella started, "_This _is what you have to finish by next _Monday_." They give you extra time if you were gone, Max." She calmly said, taking about half of the pile away, and handing it to me.

"What about the rest of it?" I questioned.

"Well, this is what _I _have to accomplish before _tomorrow._" She said, picking up the other half and splitting it up into a couple of different piles.

My mouth gaped open, and I was instantly happy that I wasn't Bella at the moment.

"Don't worry Max," she said, laughing at my expression. "I already have these piles done." She pointed to a pile that was ten times bigger than the one that she still had to finish.

"Now, how about we start with Calculus?" She said, pointing to a piece of paper that was sticking out of my pile.

"Sure, sure, I'm bad at Calculus, might as well get the hardest one done first." I smiled, noticing how her expression pained when I said 'sure,sure'.

After we had finished Calculus together, with Bella helping me get the answers right, and the voice making me sound smart even though I had no idea what he meant, we finished about half of the rest of the pile, leaving me with only a few things to get done by Monday. Well, I might as well get on the teachers' good sides and finish it before it was due so that they wouldn't think of me as a slacker.

When I looked at the clock, I noticed that it was already 9:45 at night, and that Bella was nodding off onto her desk. I figure that now would be one of the only times that I might get a true answer from her about Edward.

"Bella?" I asked, seeing if she was still awake.

"Yeah Max?" She replied groggily.

"Well, I need to ask you something about Edward." I said, politely enough, but forceful enough so that she sat straight up in her chair and started to bite her lip.

"Go right on ahead."

"Well, I heard him in your bedroom, the first night that I was here, and the second night as well. Your bedroom window was open as well. And Edward seems to be able to hear pretty well, because I was…" I began, hoping that she would cut me off and say something.

"Oh. You… actually… heard him?" She gaped, trying not to make it seem like she was too surprised, but her eyes were like an open book.

"Yes, yes I did, and I he… has different colored eyes, and I know that he is a mind reader, don't even try to lie to me because I heard you guys the first day that Ella and I moved here. You guys were talking about what was going on in our minds, but he said that he couldn't hear me, kind of like you." I forced out, trying to get her to confess or shove me out of the room and tell me that I was crazy.

"Max, I-" She started, only to be cut off by a creak made by the window, and a dark figure coming inside.

I immediately got into a fighting position, and punched the person in the nose, only to hear a slight crack from the person's face, and a huge crack in my just healed hand.

"Ow, what was that for?" Edward said, trying to lighten the mood.

"Wait, Edward, did that really hurt?" I heard Bella say cautiously.

Edward stepped into the light of the lamp, and I saw him better. He had his hands up to his face, as he cracked his nose slightly and shoved it about a centimeter back into place. "Well, I can't say that it did much damage to my face, but yes, it actually cracked."

Bella's eyebrows furled together, and her lip jutted out in concentration. "But, how?" Was all that she said, seemingly trying to figure out something that seemed impossible.

"She's not human. Completely." Edward nonchalantly said, making Bella gasp and my eyes narrow into tiny slits.

"Neither are you, but you don't see me making any accusations." I snarled, trying to curl my lip up threateningly.

"You're right. I'm not human." He said, "I might not even be _alive._"

My eyes narrowed even further, as if I was trying to shoot laser beams at him. Then, when I put his words together in my brain it all clicked.

"_But what could do that? We already know about the _leeches._"…_

"_What we are about to talk about will more than likely _not_ affect our lives as negatively as the _Cullen's_ presence has"…_

"You're a…" I began, finally figuring out why he could do so many unorthodox things.

"I'm a vampire."

**Holy crap that was a long chapter. I hope that you guys liked it, and that you will review and give me more ideas for the next chapter so that I can finish it really soon. Again, I'm truly sorry for the lack of updates, but I think everyone would agree with me when I say that family comes first… right? I love every review I get! Oh, and please tell me… what do you do when someone takes your basic plot and uses it without even giving you credit? Thanks for reading, I hope this chapter was good enough for you, and I'm glad that I finally finished it. I think I felt better while I was writing it. Expect a update shortly because I want to update on my birthday, which just so happens to be next Friday, July 31****st****!**

**P.S. I don't own Maximum Ride, or Twilight, but I do own the plot, so please ask before using it!**

**P.S.S. Thank you so much to an anonymous reviewer )( *wings* )( () who told me that I forgot to put Gazzy there when I Max listed off people that she wanted to see before she died.**


	11. Chapter 10

****Creeps in with hands in front of face** I feel like crap for not updating, and I'm incredibly sorry for all of that. Hectic school, and **Sighs** I'm so incredibly sorry for that. But, I'm going to give you two chapters in less than a week to make up for it, is that okay? The first one will be going up today, obviously, and the second one will be going up… **thinks** Friday, January 8****th****? Yup. I promise, cross my heart. I understand if I've lost every single reader for being an idiot and not updating in **Checks** 6 months. Dang, I'm sorry guys. Just please don't give up on me yet, I have wonderful chapters forming inside my head right now. :D Here's the next chapter!!!**

"_You're a…" I began, finally figuring out why he could do so many unorthodox things._

"_I'm a vampire."_

I swear that I could feel my eye twitching as I look at Edward like he was crazy. Of course he was lying, there was nothing that would convince me otherwise. Without knowing, I tilted my head slightly to the side, observing him and going over a mental checklist.

_Pale?_ Well, now that I think of it, he totally is more pale than normal!

_Fangs? _I don't see any, but maybe they extend!

_Burn in the sunlight? _Hm… well there isn't too much sunlight around here, so he could.

_Undead? _Holy crap! I can't hear a heartbeat, or any blood rushing through his veins.

_Drinks blood? _Well, he did refuse my irresistible beef stroganoff, even though he looked like he was hungry…

Going for the complete vampire victim, I backed away, fear laced in my eyes, and said, with overly enhanced drama in my voice, "No, don't eat me! I'll do anything you want!" I laughed, before seeing that Bella was compelled to stare at me like I was an idiot, while Edward was chuckling underneath his breath.

I fell down to my knees laughing, looking at the priceless look etched upon Bella's face, before realizing that I had to keep it down or Charlie would come check on us.

I got up, slowly breathing, calming myself down and looked back at the two of them, face completely solemn, my eyes cleared of emotion.

"So, you were saying?" I motioned with my hands for Edward to continue.

Before Edward continued, I ended up cracking up at their still shocked expressions, and held my stomach while holding up my hand, motioning for them to hold a second while I regained my composure.

"You're not afraid by the fact that I am a vampire?" Edward asked, while still chuckling lightly.

"You actually want me to believe that you are a vampire? You might just have some problems, but you definitely are _not. _A. Vampire It doesn't make any sense." I started to back away from him, remembering all of the people at the school, and how they wanted to create someone that was directly from folklore and fairytales. I laughed nervously, and looked at him. "You aren't lying, are you?"

Edward looked at me before he looked at Bella and shook his head. "Why would I lie about something like that?" He looked serious, but I felt like I should test him further.

"So you don't drink blood and every thing else? Why don't you burn up in the sun, or, or, why don't you have blood red eyes or-" I stopped, everything clicking in my head. "Is that why the Quileutes are afraid of you guys?" I was near on gasping hysterically.

Bella looked at me, and started to reach for my arm. When she touched my arm, I yanked away, instantly on guard. "Max, he doesn't hurt humans. He's a different kind of vampire."

"Oh, so I'm supposed to believe that he won't eat me if I cut myself open right now?" I said, completely hysterical.

"Max, I mean it, I promise that I won't hurt you." Edward looked at me, topaz eyes shining.

"I don't believe you, prove it." Edward disappeared. "What the heck?" I whispered.

Then, out of nowhere, he popped up behind me, small animal in his hands. "It's cruel, I know, but it's the only way that you'll believe me." He snapped its neck and drank the blood.

"O-kay, just, back away now." I backed off, getting into fighting stance.

"I can take you on Max, so just cool down, and accept what I am, because I've accepted you for whatever you are." Edward made clear. I didn't completely feel safe, like I did with Jacob, but it would only be logical for me to not fight with him, and get along, so that he wouldn't kill me before I expired naturally. Making up my mind, I figured out that I would get along for my health.

"Are we okay now, Max?" Edward looked at me.

"Heck yeah, just so long as you don't bite me." I nodded my head, putting emphasis on the word bite.

"Emmett would like her," Bella finally spoke up, smiling a little bit. "I could just imagine him trying to give her a bear hug and laughing like an idiot over her reaction."

Edward looked at her and then looked back at me to see if I had changed my emotions, or my forever changing expression on my face.

Too bad I disappointed him with only a confused expression managing to creep into my eyes. Of course I was going to be confused, I had no idea who this Emmett was, and even though I didn't know him, I'm sure that I would like him, just from what I've heard from Bella. I sighed, feeling fatigued from all that had happened in the past few days.

"Can I meet him?" I said, wondering how many there were of Edward's kind around here. "How many of you are there?" I asked, following my thoughts.

"My siblings, Alice, who you met today, Rosalie, Jasper, and Emmett, along with my parents, Esme and Carlisle." Edward said their names, but I knew that he could have just said an unclear number. I guess he wants me to meet them, if he's taken the liberty to tell me all their names.

"Can we go meet them now? I have nothing but time, and my internally clock is still ticking. I have three hours to kill until I was going to bed anyway. Please?" I begged, turning on the puppy dog eyes that I have adapted from Ella. They were a complete life saver when I turned them onto my mother. She would give into anything, and they mostly helped me whenever I was feeling like chocolate chip cookies.

Bella looked at Edward, waiting for a response.

Edward sighed before looking right at me, looking so deep that it felt like he was looking in my soul. "I suppose so, especially because Alice has been pestering me about getting to know you for real, ever since she gave you that hug at school."

I smiled, knowing that I wasn't even the one that changed his mind, because his mind was already set. He was going to take me to meet the rest of his family anyway, so that there were more of them to try and get me to tell him who I was.

Bella looked back and forth between the two of us and sighed, "I'm going to go get my coat, Max, do you want to wait here until Edward and I get back with the Volvo?"

"Um, how far away do you live?" I asked, trying to figure out whether or not he should go get his Volvo.

While he described how far he lived, Bella left the room and brought back my jacket and hers. Before I reply, I got a queasy feeling that welled up deep inside me, and the oh-so-lovely voice decided to pop in.

**I just popped in to let you know that that dream that you had the other night, the one where you were running at speeds never known to you was foreseeing your new power. Try it out so that you can uphold your secret for a little bit longer.**

Okay, what? The voice was actually helping me now? Dang, lots of things have changed. Rolling my eyes, I looked at Edward, "Nope, I think I might just run."

Edward seemed puzzled and I saw a glint in his eye. "You think that you can run all the way there? And for us to be there in enough time so that it doesn't take all night?"

I lifted my eyebrow, egging him on, trying to dare him to challenge me. "Yup."

"Let's go then."

We both jumped out of the window while Bella quietly crept down the stairs, meeting us outside. Bella looked at us like we were crazy, before jumping onto Edward's back and closing her eyes without a word from Edward. I secretly cursed the voice, hoping that it was right, because I didn't want to be a liability when Edward could have just gotten his Volvo.

Swallowing the big lump in my throat, I looked at the endless stretch of road in front of my eyes, preparing to take off.

"Just follow me, then." Edward smiled, and I could see in his eyes and Bella's that they didn't believe that I could do it.

"Take lead, cap-e-tahn." I said, not completely sure of my abilities.

Edward took off, fast. And not knowing what I was doing, I took off as well, shooting down the road at a breakneck pase. Before I knew it, I had caught up with Edward, and my legs weren't even visible, they were going to fast. Trees were flying by, colors mixing together. I couldn't even think about where I was going, because I was just watching in awe as everything zoomed by. Edward cleared his throat and I saw him turning really sharply, probably because we had missed the turn because of my fascination.

Bella's eyes had somehow managed to open in the short period of time that we had been running, and she wasn't staring at the beautiful foliage flying by, but instead at me, and at my carefree, surprised expression. Although the surprise on my face was doubled, even tripled on Bella's face, her eyes wide open, like saucer plates, blinking rapidly when she realized that I was staring at her.

Edward started going faster, testing me. But I countered it, my feet flying across the forest.

But then, as I my eyes started to adjust to the darkness surrounding me, I started to fear falling, or tripping over something, and tripping onto the ground. The ground and I had gotten pretty close over the years, and besides the other day's meeting, we were growing apart, and I happened to like it that way.

Finally, after about another minute of colors and avoiding trees, I could feel in my legs that Edward was slowing, because I was unconsciously slowing down with him. Once we had come to a stop, I noticed a couple lights up ahead, and walked slowly up to a beautiful house, made of basically glass.

"Is this where you live?" I asked, after finding my voice.

Edward let Bella down, and answered with a simple yes before looking at me like I was an experiment, which of course, creeped me out.

"Edward?" I heard a voice call out silently. "Would you like to introduce us to our guest?"

Bella of course didn't hear what had been said, and Edward only moved his head a fraction of a centimeter towards the sound. "I assume you heard that, Max, let's go meet my family," Edward said, loudly enough for Bella to hear as well, probably because he didn't want her to feel left out.

I probably would feel left out if I couldn't hear all of the little things that were being said too, but Bella seemed to be coping well, and shrugged assuming that it was nothing, or Edward would have told her.

"Max!" I heard a light, bell of a voice yell, reminding me of Alice, the one that I had met before.

And no longer than it took me to think that it was Alice, but Alice came floating down the steps at the beginning of their house, leading to the front doors. She came bounding over to where we were standing and looked at Edward weirdly for a second before Edward shook his head slightly.

It seemed that even Bella noticed this slight exchange between the two siblings, because I saw her roll her eyes. Edward leaned into her ear to say something, but then he looked at me, rolled his eyes and sighed, knowing that I would be able to hear everything that he said.

"Alice said that everyone is inside ready to meet you Max, and they don't want you to be afraid of them apparently, but I don't think that that'll be a problem, seeing how you took it when you first found out what I was." Edward turned towards the house and I could see that he was concentrating on something before he turned towards me. "They say that you smell weird, and that they really want to know your secret, especially because Alice just can't see it."

"Wait, can Alice see through stuff, like Superman? Oh gosh, where's some iron when you need it." I smiled.

"It wasn't iron that he couldn't see through, it was lead." Alice stated matter of factly, but it wasn't in a snobby way, it was in a humorous way.

"Well, I haven't been a normal kid with a normal life, and I've only really had a home for the past year or so, so I think I should get some credit for even knowing who Superman is," I rambled, noticing that I was saying way too much.

"Anyway," Alice said slowly, noticing the nervous look in my eyes, "I can see the future, not see through clothing, but I can't see you. I've never been like you, so I can't see you. Now I would just like to know what I haven't been." She smiled a completely genuine smile, like she cared.

"Come on, just bring her inside already," A booming voice came from the house, and I'm surprised that it didn't break some windows.

"Let's go," Edward chuckled.

Once we walked inside, I was flooded with lights, enclosing me from the darkness outside. It took a while for my eyes to completely adjust, seeing as my raptor vision didn't handle change in light and dark as well.

"It's so nice to meet you Max, I've heard plenty about you, and I want to know if it's true and not just some lies." I saw a very pretty woman, in her twenties or early thirties, but she had such a light face and caring eyes, that I could see her as a mother to teenagers like Edward and Alice.

"Nice to meet you too, you must be Esme, Edward's mother." I said, knowing that it was the truth.

"I see Edward has told you a little bit about me already?" She questioned, looking into Edward's eyes the same way that Alice did a moment before, as if they were having a private conversation.

"No, only your name, and that you're my mother." Edward cleared.

"Yeah, he didn't tell me anything else, and quite frankly I don't see how you can be his biological mother, because you look way too young and your basic features don't match at all." I rambled again. Dang, I needed to learn how to control my mouth.

She laughed a carefree laugh before gesturing towards a handsome man, who looked like he was in his twenties as well, who I assumed to be Edward's father. "Edward's our adoptive son," he said, his voice like bells as well.

You know, if everyone has soft voices like this, my hearing is going to be wrecked when I revert back to hearing sharp, nasally voices like the ones I hear at school.

"You must be Carlisle?" I questioned, but I knew that it was right.

He laughed, clearly amused by me for some reason.

"Emmett, just come down here and stop yelling at me in your head," Edward said quickly, rubbing his temples.

Of course, the reason why they could have inside conversations was because Edward could read minds. I can't believe that I didn't see that before now, especially because Angel did that with us multiple times. Maybe Edward could talk in their minds too? But then, why would he need to nod his head or shake it, like he did?

"Edward, you're a mind reader, I know, but, can you talk in other people's minds?" I asked, looking at him and breaking the current conversation.

"No, why?" Edward stated, his eyebrows coming together in confusion.

"Well, I used to know someone that could read minds, but she could also talk in the person's mind, so that they can have a complete conversation in silence, and I've seen you and your family having silent conversations." I stated, looking him straight in the eyes.

"Max, just because I'm a mind reader doesn't mean that I can do everything that a typical mind reader does. I can only read minds, and I can't read certain people's minds, like Bella's, there's nothing there. And then you, there's something blocking your mind so that I can't even read it." Edward said, eyes clearing stating dissapointment.

"Max, the mystery kid!" I heard a booming voice, the same one from before. "I've been waiting so long to meet you! Well, technically only about a week, but Eddie here wouldn't even let me think about meeting you!" Someone, who I supposed was Emmett said.

"Emmett, the big booming voice and dang, you look strong." I said, not afraid of his reaction, but just stating the truth.

"Yeah, that's the only thing I have going for me, except for cute dimples," he smiled a cheesy smile, letting his chiseled dimples pop.

I laughed a hearty laugh while looking at his expression and noticed that he had a burning curiosity in his eyes.

Then, a beautiful blonde walked down the stairs, no, glided down the stairs, and I was about to gape in awe, until I noticed the snotty look on her face, and the disgust lacing her eyes and making her way into her facials. For someone that was supposed to be meeting someone new, i.e., me, she certainly was being mean from the start.

"Rosalie, isn't it?" I stated simply, noticing that she sensed something in me, something that wasn't going to take her crap.

"I like her, she has something about her." She stated, looking at Emmett in a loving way, combined with respect for me, which I totally didn't expect.

"Well then," Edward sighed, because he was probably suspecting the worst.

"Yes, I'm Rosalie, you must be the Max that everyone seems to be always be wondering about these days. Like I said, I like you, so please don't disappoint me, because I'm rarely wrong when I read someone, it's like a gift." She said, and I believed her, especially because I could sense some coldness between her and Bella, which seemed to have some meaning.

Finally, the last person that I needed to meet came down the stairs, extremely tense, and it looked like he was constipated, or that he was trying to hold in an outburst of words or something. Every emotion that you could think of was held in his eyes, and once he came down, I got all tense as I saw him lift his nose up and inhale deeply before relaxing a little bit and staying as far away from Bella as he could.

"You must be Jasper." I concluded, seeing as he was the only one left that I hadn't met.

Alice looked between me and Jasper, and before he could say anything, she held onto his arm, and I could tell that he was her mate, boyfriend, husband, or whatever they were. "You won't hurt her, even if I can't see it."

"I know," he spoke softly. "She smells like a bird, and her blood doesn't call to me."

I felt a little bit rejected, and nervous. I smell like a bird? Well then, that just ruins my big surprise, but also, my blood doesn't call to a _vampire_? What does _that _say about me. I feel horribly dejected for some reason.

But, everyone else seemed to ignore the bird comment and they all sighed a sigh of relief, probably for the fact that they didn't have to worry about Jasper attacking anyone but Bella tonight. Jasper smiled a tight smile at me, and I couldn't help but realize that he kinda looked like he was going to attack someone at any given point in time. But then, he looked confused and oddly dejected, and I lifted an eyebrow.

"Can he feel emotions?" I asked suddenly, not knowing why.

Everyone seemed to be taken back by my comment, and I held up my hands in defense. "I didn't mean to offend anyone if he does, I was just curious, because his eyes are portraying the exact emotion that I'm feeling right now."

"Yes I can, and we weren't offended, just curious as to how you could figure that out so quickly, especially because I hadn't tried to change your emotional course." Jasper got out, talking for everyone.

Then, for the next few moments, there was an awkward silence that seemed to sweep throughout the house as if a door had been left open and took all of our coherent thoughts away from us.

But, coherent or not, Emmett looked at me strangely and his gaze seemed to be questioning. "How'd you get here?" He asked, seeing that my hair was wind blown and there were a couple leaves in my hair.

I picked those leaves out while replying, "I ran." I stated simply.

A gasp flew throughout the room, just as quickly as the awkwardness had.

"Edward, did she run as fast as you?" Rosalie asked.

"Yes, she actually did, it was amazing watching her fly through the trees on her feet." Edward said, looking at everyone in his family.

"You are a very special young lady, Max," Carlisle said, looking at me like I was amazingly special.

"But what are you?" Emmett asked, and it wasn't even as accusatory as it sounded, it was pure curiosity, and with his curly hair and the dimples on his cheeks, I couldn't help but want to tell them what had happened to me for the first years of my life. They would probably view me as a freak, and I didn't really want that, as I found that the La Push guys did after they found out about my wings.

"You don't have to tell us everything if you don't want to, Max, we're just curious," I heard Esme's soft voice say, and I knew that she would be true to her word.

But, after Edward spilt their secret, I believed that they had a right to know what had happened to me.

"Well, the first thing that you need to know is," I wiggled my wings around inside Jacob's shirt that I hadn't realized that I still had on.

"Ugh, why do you smell like _dog_?" Rosalie stated with disgust back into her voice.

Whoops, I had forgotten to change out of the sweatpants and shirt that Jacob had given me. Well, forgotten wasn't the right word, because I purposefully kept them on.

One, because it reminded me of him and it made me feel safe.

Two, it smelt _really _good.

Third, It was incredibly comfortable, and my wings were hidden well in them.

"Um… I got lost in the woods the other day and Jacob and his friends found me and took care of me while I was in a coma type thing, so they gave me Jacob's clothing so that I wouldn't be in my muddy clothing from before." I said, not completely telling the truth, but not lying either.

"Ah, and you didn't have the heart to change?" Rosalie asked.

"Nope, I just got home at 7:00." I said, trying to get her to calm down and not completely knowing why she was so mad at the simple smell of him. And, Jacob didn't _smell _like a dog…

"Continue Max, I'm sorry." Rosalie apologized, and I actually believed that she meant it.

"Anyway," I began, not knowing how to start what I was going to say. "I was born as an experiment, and was tortured from the day I was born…" I began, leading off and guiding around the fact that I had wings and explained everything, including the Flock.

"I feel like you're keeping stuff out, Max." Alice said lightly, noticing how I would pause and keep going after I found the words that I could use instead of wings and birds. Alice had a sad look in her eyes, and I could feel pity coming from her, but it wasn't bad pity that made me feel helpless, it was something else.

"Ok, I don't want you guys to look at me weirdly, or think of me as a freak, okay? I just want to get out of here without feeling like an outcast." I said, knowing that after I showed them my wings, I would have to start from the beginning of my story and put in the things that I had left out.

"We're vampires, I don't think that you can get weirder than that." Emmett gestured towards himself, and then back at me.

"Well, you could only think that for so long. You guys are in myth and folklore, only a little bit different, but me, and others like me have only been talked about as experiments." I said, looking towards the ground.

Everyone's eyebrows lifted up as they saw me judging the distance between the furniture that I would destroy if my wings were too big. Taking off my jacket because it was the good one without holes, I looked once more at Jacob's shirt and knew that I wouldn't be able to give it back after I tore two huge holes in it.

Without thinking about what they would say to me, I ripped out my wings, shredding two holes in it, feeling good to let my wings out after they had been curled into the small of my back. I heard the gasp that was held in for everyone, and I ruffled my feathers, feeling a little bit of dried blood in between the layers.

The brown and white speckled wings seemed like long lost friends to me, and I moved them so that they would get nice and loose. They looked magnificent if I could brag about them without being self conscious. It was just that they reached just about 15 feet, and they had grown in the time that I hadn't used them, getting stronger and more majestic. I wouldn't doubt that I would be able to carry about 200 pounds with these bad boys.

No one seemed to be able to speak, like their brains had flown out the window.

I didn't want to take my wings back in, but I brought them in a little bit, curling around me a little bit and shrinking together back into my back, going from 15 feet to a mere 6 feet, three feet extending to both of my sides.

The closest person to me, which was Emmett, came up and reached his hand slowly towards my wings, looking into my eyes for permission, which I granted, because I knew that he was going to touch them anyway.

After Emmett was brave enough to feel through my top layer of feathers, almost everyone else followed suit, making their way over to where  
I was standing.

"Max, can you tell us the whole story now?" I heard Alice ask during her feeling of my wings. Maybe they were soft or something, you know?

So I told them, from the beginning to when Ella, my mom, and I moved here. Bella had tears in her eyes, and it looked like everyone else wanted to cry, but there were no visible tears that were welling in their eyes.

Rosalie seemed to be silently nodding her head as she listened. Maybe she was comparing it to her own life and getting something out of it?

My wings started to get tired, so I pulled them in, bringing them back underneath the bagginess of Jacob's shirt.

"Now, I want to know your stories," I implied, before I yawned a great big yawn. "Crap, I didn't mean to do that."

"I think that it's time for you guys to go back to Bella's house and go to bed, we have all the time in the world for stories, maybe you can come back tomorrow?" Carlisle asked, delight lacing his eyes, while he looked where my wings were, only a minute ago.

"Maybe…" I led off, but then remembered that I was going to Jacob's tomorrow, well, I looked at the clock, which read 1:23 am. I was going to Jacob's later today. "Not tonight, I'm going to a bonfire at La Push beach, I was invited, and they did save my life, plus, I like Jacob, he makes me feel safe.

Bella looked at Edward with a worried expression.

I knew that what I had said was something bad, because everyone looked like they were ready to hiss at me and attack or something.

"Okay then," Carlisle said, while he seemed to be the only one that wasn't really mad at me.

"We… better get going… Bella?" Edward led off.

"I'll fly back home, I remember the way." I said, glad that I didn't have to run along with Edward, even though I was able to keep up. I needed to use my wings, and think.

"See you later, Max!" Alice said, back to her perky, hyperness.

Everyone gathered around the door as I prepared to take off, letting my wings extend to their biggest distance. "Bye everyone." I said quickly, running and jumping into the air, flapping my wings gently, speeding off to Bella's house.

It took less time than I thought, and it turned out that I beat Edward and Bella back. I waited in Bella's room, wanting to ask Edward why everyone got really mad when I mentioned Jacob and his friends.

I don't think that there's anything wrong with them, except for Sam, who just happened to rub me the wrong way as my first expression of him.

Edward jumped up into the window, with Bella on his back, close to asleep.

Getting right to it, I said, "Edward, what's wrong with your family and the guys from La Push? Is there bad blood between you two or what? Because they were really nice to me for what they've done so far."

Edward looked at me and then set Bella down on the bed, who, after feeling Edward tense up was completely awake. "If you don't know what they are yet, then I can't tell you what it is we vampires hate about them." Edward said sharply.

"Oh, I'm sorry." I said, wondering what he meant. Jacob seemed extremely normal, and there was nothing about him that suggested otherwise.

I lifted my hair into a ponytail and tied it back, relieving the warmth on the back of my neck.

"Max, what's that?" Edward said, like he was shocked. He made his way over to me, looking at the back of my neck. "Are those, numbers?"

I felt all of the blood rush out of my face, my eyes went as wide as saucers, and I knew that there was something really bad happening. This couldn't be happening. I felt the back of my neck, feeling nothing, but the worried look on my face triggered Edwards and Bella's to flash in worry. Not saying anything, tears leaked out of my eyes, one landing on the ground by my feet.

My expiration date had popped up.

**Hit or Miss? I hope it's a hit. Now, I promise promise promise!! That I will update on Friday. Promise, cross my heart yada yada yada. Now, please read and review, comment on the chapter, give me ideas, because I really need them in order to be able to update by Friday! I need your help, reviewers. And please just don't add it on alert and not review. I mean, if you do and then you come back, okay. I love all of you wonderful people that read my stories, and I really need some feedback!! Until Friday, tata!**

**~Del3195 :D**


End file.
